Memorias de una víctima de Slenderman
by MoniMcCoy
Summary: Toda mi vida había creído que las leyendas urbanas no eran más que cuentos chinos para asustar a los niños. Me equivoqué y a causa de esa equivocación mi vida ha cambiado pero ¿para mejor o para peor?
1. Prólogo

Memorias de una víctima de Slenderman

_Introducción_

A lo largo de la historia, el ser humano ha tenido que convivir con toda clase de mitos y leyendas que o bien le han beneficiado o le han sumido en el más puro terror. Del mismo modo que en Grecia creían en las historias de dioses, héroes y criaturas fantásticas como el minotauro, la hydra o los centauros; las personas en la actualidad viven acosadas por toda clase de criaturas como Jeff The Killer, Eyeless Jack o incluso Slenderman. Muchos dicen que solo son una invención de cualquier imbécil que se aburre en internet. Pero, ¿hasta que punto podemos asegurar que estas creencias no son reales? Ellos se hallan entre nosotros, mucho más cerca de lo que creemos. Hay veces que se te acercan, sin que tú te des cuenta, para matarte o quizás porque lo único que buscan en el mundo es alguien que los comprenda y que no les juzge, alguien a quien poder llamar amigo. Quizás sea esa la única motivación que tienen para matar. Los años de rechazo han causado estragos en ellos volviéndoles unas criaturas sin corazón, despiadadas y sádicas. Aunque, ¿quién ha dicho que esos monstruos no tengan sentimientos? Sea como sea, mi pequeña aventura con Slenderman prueba que sí pueden llegar a tenerlos. Todo comenzó con mi cumpleaños, un diario y un foro web llamado Something Awful...

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez con una historia que llevaba en mi cabeza mucho tiempo (Quizás demasiado). Soy una gran admiradora de los juegos de Slenderman y de Jeff The Killer, por lo que me puse a pensar una buena historia, básicamente va a ser una mezcla entre mi realidad y la ficción. Sólo espero que os guste y la disfrutéis tanto como yo estoy disfrutando escribiéndola. Respecto a las subidas de capítulos, no prometo nada pero trataré de subir lo antes que pueda. Ya nos veremos :)**


	2. Capítulo 1: ¿Cumpleaños feliz?

**Monica POV**

Me encontraba excitada, nerviosa y feliz: ¡Ese día, 23 de noviembre era mi cumpleaños!, y encima no iba a ir a clase, ¡toma esa! ¡que les den a los del insti! Suerte que ese día era viernes, porque si no menudo corte tener que encontrarme con ellos al día siguiente.

Sinceramente, paso de tener que ir a clase en mi cumple, porque si la gente se entera de que cumplo años me convertirá en el centro de atención y no, definitivamente eso no va comnigo.

Si se me tuviese que definir con una palabra podría ser rara, tímida o Geekamantedecomicsyvideojueg os (vale, esa me la inventado pero es la verdad.

Además, todo el que me conoce bien sabe a la perfección que a mí no me gusta destacar, tampoco soy de las que le gusta la fiesta, en caso de salir iría a una librería, al cine o a tomar algo, pero nunca discotecas, pubs y afters. Ese no es mi terreno. Sino el de la gente guapa y popular.

No es que yo me considere fea, es que, no sé, simplemente soy diferente. Vale, soy algo mona pero no tanto como el resto de las chicas de mi instituto. A mi no me va maquillarme ni ponerme tacones ni esas chorradas que hacen las adolescentes. Yo como mucho, brillo de labios, y respecto a mi estilo de vestir siempre voy de negro. No soy gótica, es solo que el color negro me gusta mucho.

Entre risitas y revolviéndome entre las sábanas escuchaba como mis padres levantaban a mis hermanos, les daban el Colacao y los vestían para llevarles al colegio. Iba a tener la casa para mi sola durante unas cuantas horas y esa era una oportunidad que no debía desperdiciar.

Mis padres se despidieron de mí con un beso y un "Feliz cumpleaños" y en cuanto oí que la puerta se cerraba me deslicé rápidamente entre las sábanas y corrí hacia el salón.

Levanté al llegar la jaula de mi hámster roborowski y eché una ojeada para ver si estaba fuera de la casa. Afortunadamente empezó a asomar el hocico cuando lo iba a bajar. El pobre estaba durmiendo y lo había sobresaltado.

"¡Chopper que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos! ¿te lo puedes creer?"

Él simplemente se estiró y se metió para dentro, probablemente para seguir durmiendo. Sonreí y lo dejé con delicadeza en la mesa. Aunque fuese un hámster, para mi era el animal de compañía perfecto. Discreto, mono y no requería muchos cuidados. La pega es que viviese tan poco, hacía que no me sintiese tan sola por las tardes.

Volví a mi cuarto, hice la cama y esprinté por el pasillo para llegar antes al salón. Una vez allí encendí la tele, conecté los cascos al ordenador y me puse a escuchar música y a navegar por internet mientras medianamente veía la tele. Me parece que estaban dando el concurso ese del canal Boing.

"¿Y por esto han quitado One Piece?" dije levantando la mirada para ver el ridículo que hacían los concursantes con sus familias.

Volví a internet y me metí a jugar a mi juego online preferido: The Godfather, mientras escuchaba a todo volumen "Smooth Criminal " de Michael Jackson. Últimamente no se que me ha dado con ella pero no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza.

Y así seguí hasta que llegó mi padre con mis hermanos quienes me dijeron su clásico "¡Pero si no estás mala!" mientras mi padre me cantaba el cumpleaños feliz de una forma muy personal. A pesar de que me daba algo de verguenza no pude evitar reírme. Mi padre siempre sabía como arrancarme una sonrisa de la cara. A poco que hiciera convertía un día negro en un día brillante.

La hora de la comida fue normal como siempre, solo que esta vez había lentejas y tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no vomitar. Ese sabor no se me iba a ir ni con la tarta.

Probé a distraerme un poco viendo Los Simpsons y milagrosamente las nauseas se disiparon, Dios bendiga a ese gordo calvo de piel amarilla. Lo triste es que acabaron rápido y como lo que venía después a mi no me gustaba (las noticias) me aproveché de que mis hermanos tenían que marcharse otra vez al cole para cambiar de canal. Sin embargo la suerte no estaba de mi lado, ya que el mando de la tele de la cocina se negaba a funcionar. Genial, me las iba a tener que comer enteritas.

Ya me estaba levantando para marcharme de la cocina, cuando una de las noticias de Lourdes Maldonado me llamó la atención:

"Parece ser que por la zona de ... es donde más frecuentes se han dado estas misteriosas desapariciones, por lo que el gobierno ha recomendado que en caso de detectar algo extraño no duden en avisar a la Policía..."

¿Desapariciones? ¿Qué desapariciones? ¿por esa zona? ¡pero si ahí vivo yo! ¿como ha dicho que sucedieron? de eso último no me pude enterar porque el mando por fin me hizo caso y se puso FDF. A pesar de no haber descubierto ese dato yo ya estaba muy asustada y atemorizada. ¿y si yo era la siguiente? ¿y si era alguno de mis seres queridos?

Traté de relajarme viendo la serie que estaban echando, que siempre me hacía reír, sin embargo hoy no funcionó.

"Dios, no debería ver las noticias, siempre acabo asustándome. Lo mismo me pasó con la chorrada esa del Sol."

Me fui al salón, esta vez más despacio y me puse a ver una de las muchas películas que tenía grabadas para ver si me tranquilizaba. Por suerte había grabado la de X-Men: Primera Generación lo cual hizo que me sintiese más cómoda. Las dos siguientes horas estuvieron plagadas de acción, aventura y de emoción.

Paré un rato para comer la tarta con mi madre y aunque estuve tentada de contarle lo asustaba que estaba, decidí reprimir mis emociones y no preocuparla, tal y como hacía siempre.

Llegaron las 5, mamá se marchó a por mis hermanos y yo continué viendo la película. Cuando acabó, la borré, puesto que yo era la única interesada en verla y me metí en internet a ver que se contaba la gente.

Desde Twitter me llegaban toda clase de felicitaciones de mis antiguos compañeros de colegio. Y así eché la tarde respondiendo a los tweets y mensajes, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que mi madre había llegado con mis hermanos y con el diario que les había encargado comprar. Para cuando paré de estar en el ordenador, ya que se me calentó y se apagó, ya eran las diez de la noche y mi padre ya estaba en casa.

Cenamos pizza y mientras ellos veían una de esas series acerca de una comunidad de vecinos yo empleé mi Ipod en una tarea de vital importancia: buscar chorradas en Internet.

Empecé buscando fotos de perritos y no sé como demonios acabé en uno de esos estúpidos foros de leyendas urbanas. Al principio dudé un poco al entrar, siempre he sido muy cagueta y no es que ese sitio tuviese cosas relacionadas con flores y unicornios, sin embargo finalmente entré y empecé a indagar.

Encontré frecuentes referencias al tema Creepypasta. Harta de oír esa palabra me metí en tarringa buscando los 10 mejores temas de Creepypasta.

Podría decirse que ahí comenzó todo. Vi cosas inimaginables sobre temas insospechados.

"¿El suicidio de Calamardo?, ¿Suicidemouse?... ¿¡Los Simpson!? ¿Qué clase de enfermo mental ha hecho estas cosas?"

Bajé un poco más la página y ahí empezó lo peor La primera imagen me dio miedo, mucho miedo. Era un chico feliz, por así decirlo, de cabellos negros, piel muy pálida, unos ojos sin párpados y bordeados de negro, y una enorme y dentuda sonrisa de psicópata. Se llamaba Jeff, creo y aunque no me parecía del todo monstruoso había algo en su mirada que me atemorizaba, es simplemente que no me gustaba que alguien me mirase así y me sonriese de esa manera tan psicótica.

Procuré pasar rápidamente la imagen y olvidarme lo antes posible de esa cara. Y lo gracioso del asunto es que pasé de la cara de un loco a un tío sin cara.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Slenderman...?"

**Bueno, primer capítulo. Voy avanzando poco a poco. Voy a decir que estoy exagerando un poco algunos aspectos de mi realidad, tampoco voy a dar nombres ni a decir donde vivo (obviamente no puedo hacerlo) Todavía no va a salir Slender o cualquier otro Creepypasta que pienso meter, quizás para el siguiente capítulo. Aunque he de reconocer que lo del "chico feliz" ha sido algo muy curioso, ya que mi reacción al ver a Jeff por primera vez fue pensar "Qué chico más feliz". Disfrutad del capítulo :)**


	3. Capítulo 2: La curiosidad mató al gato

**Mónica POV**

Pasaron los días y la 'no cara' de ese hombre no se me borraba de la cabeza. Era algo increíblemente escalofriante, pero a la vez magnético y muy intrigante, quizás demasiado intrigante. Quería saberlo todo sobre ese tío, me tenía tan jodidamente hechizada que parecía una de esas niñatas chifladas que se ponen locas cada vez que ven a Justin Bieber.

La gente seguía desapareciendo, ya nadie se sentía seguro en las calles. Era tal el miedo que tenía la gente, que el gobierno había puesto un guardia civil en cada esquina. Yo también tenía miedo, pero como no soy muy de salir a la calle se podría decir que estaba fuera de peligro.

En clase la gente no paraba de hablar de esas desapariciones, y como siempre yo apenas prestaba atención. Quería que las seis horas pasasen rápido, y estábamos en la primera: Historia. Por lo menos el hombre trataba de ponerle ganas a la clase, sin embargo a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por hacerla entretenida, me quedé más sopa que los políticos en el congreso. Las otras 5 horas para mí fueron aún peores. Horas y horas de charlas sobre gilipolleces que a nadie le interesan y que no sirven de nada ¿pero de que coño nos va a servir a nosotros saber que Descartes creía que en el mundo existían 3 sustancias? ¿o que la novela hispanoamericana se inició con el Periquillo Sarmiento? A mí todo eso me daba exactamente igual. Yo me lo aprendía, lo aprobaba y lo olvidaba. Así de simple.

Al acabar las clases salí a toda velocidad hacia mi casa para averiguar más sobre esta nueva obsesión.

Llegué y me senté frente al ordenador, ni me molesté en quitarme la ropa, tenía demasiada curiosidad como para hacerlo. Y empecé a investigar.

Documentales en youtube, wikipedia. Quería saberlo todo sobre Slenderman. Navegando por la red encontré una cuenta de Twitter que parecía responder al nombre de OfficSlenderman, no pude evitar soltar una risita. Al parecer alguien con mucho tiempo libre se dedicaba a asustar online a las personas haciéndose pasar por Slender. Sin pensarmelo dos veces me metí en mi cuenta y le di a seguir. A los dos minutos ya me estaba siguiendo.

Divertida decidí vacilar un poco a mi 'informático amigo' a ver como reaccionaba. De manera tranquila y serena le escribí en un mensaje privado:

"Eres lo más fascinante que he visto en mi vida."

A los pocos segundos me llegó su respuesta.

"¿En serio lo crees?"

Sinceramente, no me esperaba que me fuese a responder. Por lo visto el chaval que estuviese al otro lado estaba muy pendiente de su cuenta.

'¿Asi que el falso Slender tiene ganas de juerga, eh? vamos a ver si es capaz de seguirme el juego.' Pensé, dispuesta a llevar este juego hasta el final. Con una media sonrisa escribí mi réplica.

"Si no me gustaras no te habría dicho nada."

No hubo réplica. Por lo que volví a la carga.

"Eeeooo. ¿Me vas a contestar o no? No tengo todo el día"

Seguía sin tener respuesta. Mi falso contrincante se había rendido. Ya daba por ganada la batalla cuando de repente me llegó otro mensaje.

"Ya veremos si te sigo gustando tanto cuando estés en mis garras."

¿Me estaba amenazando? ah, no , esto no iba a quedar así. Si hay un sitio en el que soy valiente es en twitter. Por lo tanto le contesté.

"Te estaré esperando."

No recibí respuesta alguna. Por lo que deduje que o se habían cansado de discutir conmigo o no sabía que responder. Sonriendo por mi pequeña travesura me marché a comer para luego irme a mi habitación a dibujar durante horas.

No me di cuenta de que con ese tweet lo había desencadenado todo.

**Slender POV**

Estaba totalmente anonadado ¿Pero que cojones le pasaba a esa cría? ¿era estúpida o qué?

Me encontaraba oculto entre las sombras en la casa de mi siguiente víctima, empleando mis poderes para controlarla cual pelele y así poder infundir un poco más de miedo por las redes sociales. Pero esa niñata adolescente había aparecido y me había jodido definitivamente el día. Pero ¿qué era lo que había hecho? ¿me había tirado los tejos? ¿acaso no sabía con quién estaba hablando? Por todos los cadáveres, como se enteren de esto Jeff y Ben se van a estar riendo de mi durante eones. No podía consentir esto, esa chica tenía que aprender a tenerme un poco de respeto y si me apuras, a tenerme miedo. Pero por otra parte, no pude evitar sentir una tremenda felicidad al ver ese cumplido ¿lo pensaría de verdad? ¿en serio me encontraba fascinante? Sé que su osadía y su descaro al desafiarme me habían perturbado lo suficiente como para desear estrujar su cabeza entre mis tentáculos, pero a decir verdad, era la primera persona que me decía algo así, normalmente la gente con la que me encuentro me llama monstruo o deforme.

Tarde o temprano nuestros caminos se cruzarían, en ese momento, dependiendo de como me sintiese, decidiría si vivía o moría. Sólo por hacerme sentir normal por un momento, la iba a dar un privilegio que no le doy a nadie, una oportunidad para sobrevivir.

Ahora, debía volver al trabajo, pues ya era de noche y mi víctima ya estaba acostada. De pronto veo que la ventana comienza a abrirse y por ella entra un chaval de 18 años con un cuhillo ensangrentado y una sudadera blanca también ensangrentada. Jeff The Killer.

"Ah no, esta no. Yo la vi primero" Dije molesto por la interrupción.

El simplemente se me quedó mirando con su sonrisa de psicópata, para luego decirme mientras me hacía un gesto obsceno.

"Vete a dormir." Y dicho esto volvió a saltar por la ventana.

Definitivamente ese chico tenía un problema. Tan pronto como te lo encontrabas en uno de sus homicidios nocturnos o te saludaba o te lanzaba el cuchillo a la cabeza. Aunque quizás fuese eso lo que lo hacía tan especial. De todos modos ahora eso no importaba, mi víctima se habían despertado y estaba a punto de gritar. Empleé mis tentáculos para amordazarla y juntos desaparecimos en la oscuridad.

**Hola de nuevo. Ya he introducido a Slender y a Jeff. Aunque planeo meter más cameos de Creepypasta, los 2 grandes protagonistas de la historia van a ser estos dos. Cada uno con su propio papel según les veo. Intentaré subir más capítulos si el Instituto me lo permite. De momento ¡disfrutad del capítulo!**


	4. Capítulo 3: Secuestro nocturno

**Mónica POV**

La tarde y la noche del miércoles habían transcurrido completamente normales. Sin nada que destacar.

El jueves me levanté pronto me tome el café, me lavé los dientes y me vestí para comenzar otro día de colegio.

Aunque no sabía por qué, no pude evitar sentirme observada en el trayecto. Lo que me incomodaba y enfurecía a la vez.

Ya estaba empezando a tocarme las narcies que hubiese un gilipollas siguiéndome asi que decidí darme la vuelta disimuladamente, fingiendo buscar algo que supuestamente se me había caído.

"Como sea alguien de clase..." Dije en voz baja bastante molesta.

'¿Como sea alguien de clase qué? ¿Te quedarás parada mirándole mientras esbozas una estúpida sonrisa y deseas que te trague la tierra tal y como haces siempre?' Dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza ante ese pensamiento. Si había algo que detestaba era que mi subconsciente me recordase lo inepta que soy para las relaciones humanas y el contacto físico.

Finalmente y sin vacilar me di la vuelta despacito esperando encontrarme a algún compañero de curso dispuesto a reírse en mi cara.

Nada. No había absolutamente nada, salvo una paloma. He estado asustada de un puto pájaro. Genial, simplemente genial.

Me marché corriendo de allí porque solo quedaban tres minutos y si llegas 15 segundos tarde no te dejan entrar. Además a primera hora teníamos inglés y yo eso no me lo iba a perder.

Conseguí llegar, eso sí, muerta del cansancio, tras una increíble carrera y me senté en mi sitio de siempre. Y así transcurrió el día: Inglés, Geografía, Historia, Recreo, Historia del arte, Lengua y Economía. No pude evitar fijarme en que Clara, una de las pocas amigas que tenía en este instituto no había venido a clase en todo el día, lo cual era raro. En los dos años que llevábamos juntas nunca había faltado a clase, jamás. Y tampoco creía que fuese de las que faltaban sin avisar.

'En cuanto llegue a casa le preguntaré que le ha pasado.'

Sonó el timbre y con los cascos puestos y la mochila cargada, salí escopetada por la puerta.

Tardé unos 15 minutos en llegar a mi casa. No había nadie, y me metí en twitter a ver si respondía.

Sin embargo no había noticias, no había tweeteado desde ayer por la noche y tampoco me contestaba mis mensajes.

A pesar de que estaba preocupada decidí no indagar más y encender la tele. Las noticias otra vez.

"Parece ser que la nueva víctima de 17 años de edad desapareció ayer mientras dormía, las autoridades han iniciado una partida de búsqueda y captura para detener al autor de estos crímenes..."

El corazón se me paró y las lágrimas bajaban suavemente por mis mejillas. La foto de la joven desaparecida era la de Clara.

"Clara, no..." Dije entre sollozos. ¿Por qué ella? no se merecía eso. Ójala pillasen a ese cabrón pronto. Nadie debería sufrir tanto como estaban sufriendo sus padres por la televisión. No pude soportarlo más y me fui corriendo a mi habitación, donde permanecí el resto del día.

**Slender POV**

Por fin era de noche, lo que significaba que podía salir a por más víctimas. Y esta vez no iba a ir al azar. Sabía perfectamente a donde me dirigía, a SU casa. Tras varias investigaciones y varios favores que le pedí a Eyeless Jack y a The Rake por fin pude averiguar donde vivía y donde estudiaba.

Esa mañana, no había podido contenerme y había salido a ver como era. Y he de decir que había algo en ella que me gustó.

No era como las demás, no era una Barbie a la que solo le importaban los tacones y el maquillaje. Era ella misma, seguía su propio estilo y sus propios instintos. Casi me daba pena tener que matarla.

Tuve que desaparecer rápido para que ella no me viese, ya que parecía que se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Aun así, seguí observándola durante el resto del día, pero con más cuidado, para que no me viese.

Ahora la tenía delante de mis no-ojos y qué podía decir. Se la veía tan tranquila durmiendo... Se de alguien a quien le gustaría borrar esa expresión serena de su cara a puñaladas.

Me quedé observándola algunos minutos más, por alguna extraña razón me costaba abalanzarme sobre ella.

"Vamos, no seas cobarde. Ni que te importase de verdad." Me dije a mi mismo. Pero ni con esa frase desaparecía ese sentimiento de culpabilidad. ¿Qué me pasaba? Desde el 'accidente no había sentido nada así por nadie. Además sólo había intercambiado un par de palabras con esa chica y encima ni siquiera las habíamos intercambiado en persona.

No podía hacerlo. Pero si no lo hacía el resto del grupo me lo recriminaría eternamente, y seguro que Jeff perdería el poco respeto que tenía hacia mi persona. Era duro convivir con ese psicótico hijo de puta.

Debía hacerlo, y ahora mismo. No podía perder más el tiempo. Todavía me quedaban muchas víctimas a las que estrangular y devorar.

La levanté en brazos y la teletransporté hacia el lugar que sería su tumba, mi bosque.

**Hooola. Ya he vuelto y con otro capítulo más de la historia. He de decir que es costoso con todo lo que tengo que estudiar intentar llevar esto semanalmente. Voy a volver a repetir que es una exageración de mi realidad y vida diaria, ya sé que probablemente me voy a poner muy pesada con el asunto pero si alguno de mis compañeros de clase descubre mi identidad secreta como autora de fanfics y lee esta historias puede que llegue a sentirse algo ofendido (aunque no de nombres y use personajes falsos), lo cual no quiero que pase, asi que disculpadme si soy insistente con el temita... Respecto al tema de Slender, al no tener datos ni sobre sus orígenes ni sobre muchos aspectos de su vida en este fanfic el perfil y su historia van a ser equivalentes a los de Haunt (Se pueden ver básicamente en The SlenderMan Wiki si se busca por Mark Slender) Disfrutad del capítulo! :D**


	5. Capítulo 4: Bienvenida al infierno

**Mónica POV**

Hacía frío, mucho frío. Y estaba muy incómoda, las sábanas que me cubrían habían desaparecido y el colchón sobre el que me encontraba tumbada había pasado de ser blando y seco a ser duro e irritantemente húmedo. ¿Estaría soñando? Una ráfaga de viento helado y cortante me dio la respuesta que necesitaba. No era ningún sueño.

Abrí los ojos, sobresaltada, esperando encontrarme en mi habitación. Sin embargo lo que vi, no me hizo ninguna gracia.

Estaba tirada en mitad de un bosque llevando sólo mi pijama de calaveras y unos calcetines. Y no tenía ni móvil, ni Ipod ni cualquier otro medio para contactar con el ser humano. Tampoco poseía una linterna, con lo cual no podía ver lo que se encontraba oculto en ese bosque, lo que hizo que me pusiese aún más nerviosa.

Estaba sola, perdida en un bosque sumido en la más absoluta oscuridad, incomunicada, muerta de frío y con poquísimas posibilidades de sobrevivir por mi cuenta.

Mi primer impulso, como no, fue echarme a llorar (sonará infantil pero ya me direís si no hacéis lo mismo si os encontrais en esa sitación, y si encima quien os hubiese traído hasta allí fuese Slenderman).

Lloré y lloré sabiendo que ya no había esperanza para mi, iba a morir en ese bosque y nadie encontraría mi cadáver jamás.

Así me tiré hecha una bolita y llorando durante casi hora y media hasta que me dolieron los ojos y la cabeza de tanto llorar. Como ya me había hecho a la idea de que no me iba a librar de esta decidí dar una vuelta por los alrededores, básicamente para conocer un poco mejor el lugar donde iba a estirar la pata.

Con pasos temblorosos caminé hacia la zona interna del bosque para ver que era lo que había y explorar un poco. El suelo estaba muy frío y húmedo, y aunque llevaba puestos mis calcetines más gordos, se me estaban congelando los pies.

A cada paso que daba la misma sensación que había tenido aquella mañana de ser observada aumentaba cada vez más, solo que esta vez pasé completamente de ella. Después de todo ¿que amenaza podía haber aquí? ¿un conejo? ¿esa planta que tenía aspecto de estar mirándome mal? ¿o quizás esa roca puntiaguda?

estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que ni me di cuenta de que mi pie había chocado con algo pequeño y duro.

"¡Ouch! ¿Pero qué co...?"

Mi mirada se iluminó al ver una pequeña linterna de plástico tirada justo a mis pies. No parecía muy vieja, solo esperaba que le funcionasen las pilas, si es que tenía.

"Venga, por favor ten pilas... ¡Sí! ¡Toma! ¡Las tiene!"

No me importaba estar gritándole a la nada. Total estaba sola en el bosque, nadie me iba a oír ni iba a pensar que estaba loca.

Continué mi camino con la linterna apagada (todavía podía ver con claridad, asi que ¿por qué malgastar las pilas?) La verdad es que ahora me habían entrado una sed brutal y estaba buscando un arroyo, riachuelo o laguna para calmarla.

Tras varios pasos sin saber claramente hacia donde me dirigía finalmente oí el agua correr. Siguiendo el ruido del agua llegué hasta un pequeño riachuelo de agua cristalina.

Apoyando la mano en una roca me incliné para beber. Estaba helada, pero me daba igual.

Mientras bebía, empecé a pensar lo raro que era este bosque. Estaba muy tranquilo; no había pájaros, ni ciervos, ni esos molestos bichos que abundan en el campo. Si estaban escondidos, se escondían muy bien.

Al retirar la mano de la roca vi que estaba ¿manchada de rojo?

Inspeccioné mi palma más de cerca, obviamente la sangre no era mía, pero entonces ¿de quién? Miré hacia la roca y palidecí. Alguién había dejado una huella con la mano ensangrentada. Podía haber sido un cazador, pero también... una víctima.

Salí corriendo para alejarme lo más rápidamente posible de ese lugar, si el responsable de eso seguía allí yo no quería toparme con él por nada del mundo. Y se podría decir que pasé de Guatemala a Guatepeor.

Llegué a un claro, al que probablemente nunca debería haber llegado porque lo que vi hizo que se me cortase la respiración y se me parase el corazón del terror.

Cabezas. Cabezas clavadas en estacas, llenas de sangre, con los intestinos rodeando las estacas como si fueran guirnaldas. Y por el suelo, sus cuerpos desmembrados con el torso abierto en canal junto con 8 notas ensangrentadas.

Entre esas cabezas no pude evitar distinguir la de Clara, y los ojos se me volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Ese era mi destino. Me había convertido en otra de las víctimas de ese criminal.

Corrí y corrí en dirección contraria. Quería salir de allí, Quería que alguien me rescatara. Dios, tenía tanto miedo que ya no sabía ni como reaccionar.

De repente choqué contra algo duro y a la vez de tacto suave, parecía un torso, es más era un torso. Había chocado con otra persona, la cual era altísima.

Estaba tan asustada que hice lo que no se debe hacer nunca: abrazar a un desconocido en mitad de un bosque repleto de cadáveres mutilados.

No me importaba quien fuese, solo quería un abrazo. Sorprendentemente, el otro tío que estaba allí me devolvió el abrazo. ¿También tenía miedo? ¿habría visto lo mismo que yo?

Noté como me estaba empezando a quedar poco a poco dormida, no se si era porque estaba cansada, por lo que había visto o porque me habían acostado tarde, pero cuando el hombré me levantó en brazos me quedé profundamente dormida. Sólo recuerdo que llevaba puesto un traje.

**Slender POV**

Vale, de todas las cosas raras que me habían pasado durante mi larga vida, y mira que me habían pasado muchas, esta se llevaba el premio a la rareza. Se suponía que esta chica estaba huyendo de mi, entonces ¿por qué me abrazaba? ¿acaso no sabía que el responsable de esa carnicería había sido yo? (con la ayuda de Jeff, claro; el tío se apunta a todo)

Después de la escenita es probable que no lo supiese. Y si lo sabía, le faltaban uno o varios herbores.

Sin saber que hacer, decidí llevármela a mi casa. Mientras caminaba la eché una ojeada ¿cómo podía dormirse en una situación así? era algo que nunca iba a entender.

Recuerdo cuando la vi despertarse. Los primeros quince minutos de su llanto habían sido entretenidos pero cuando llegó a la hora y media ya me empecé a cansar. Creo que me quedé dormido durante veinte minutos. Finalmente para mi gran alivio se levantó y se fue para el bosque. La seguí, pero a ella le daba igual, es más hasta parecía feliz.

Encontró la linterna y siguió su camino con la linterna apagada (vaya, que lista...)

Por fin reaccionó de una manera más o menos interesante cuando llegó a la roca de la huella ensangrentada. Ahí supe que la cacería había comenzado de verdad. No tuve que hacer nada ella solita se fue derecha a mi pequeña obra de arte. A partir de ahí... digamos que se desencadenó todo esto.

Finalmente llegamos a la enorme casa de campo que por desgracia compartía con Jeff. No es que me cayese mal, es sólo que era demasiado impulsivo e inmaduro para mi gusto.

Abrí la puerta para ver si Jeff o cualquiera de nuestras inesperadas visitas (con visitas me refiero al resto de colegas de profesión y con inesperadas quiero decir totalmente inesperadas) estaba en casa. Afortunadamente no había nadie en la casa.

Con mucho cuidado para que no se despertase la dejé en el sofá del salón. Luego me paré a pensar.

'¿Y si Jeff llega mientras yo no estoy y la mata?'

Borré ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. Jeff no era ningún tonto y supongo que si la ve allí tirada, llegará a la conclusión de que la he traído yo y de que no la debe matar. Mientra rezaba por que ese chico usara un poco la cabeza me teletransporté de nuevo a su casa para recogerle algo de ropa, ya que se iba a quedar una temporada.

**Holaaa. Aquí estoy con otro capítulo. Siento tardar pero estoy teniendo algunos problemas con la conexión a Internet asi que voy a tardar un poco con el próximo. Y como no vuelvo a repetir que esto es una clara exageración de mi realidad. Ahora tengo que marchar e irme a dormir... Disfrutad del capítulo :D**


	6. Capítulo 5: Broncas y sillas voladoras

**Mónica POV**

Me revolví, una y otra vez. No podía borrar esa imagen. Tantas cabezas, tanta sangre... era algo demasiado fuerte para mí. Sin embargo, no me había pasado lo mismo, ya que en lugar de estar en el bosque me encontraba en un lugar cerrado y sobre algo blando.

Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba sobre un sofá anaranjado en una especie de salón-comedor. Las preguntas eran ¿como había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Me había traído ese tío? Ni idea.

Exploré un poco más la zona, todo parecía muy ordenado y tranquilo, como si fuese una casa aún sin estrenar. Seguí por una de las dos puertas que había y llegué a una amplia cocina que parecía también nueva. Afortunadamente había comida en la nevera, por lo que decidí desayunar una manzana. Después de lo que había visto, mejor desayunar ligero. Además, no creo que al propietario de la casa le importase mucho que me coma una manzanita de nada.

Saliendo de la cocina por otra puerta que había vi la entrada y a mi izquierda una nueva puerta. La abrí y me encontré con un pequeño cuarto de baño que decidí usar porque no podía aguantarme más.

Tras finalizar con el baño, me encontré de nuevo en la entrada con 3 posibles caminos: El primero era imposible ya que la puerta principal estaba candada (intenté salir un par de veces), el segundo era un marco sin puerta que me devolía al salón, y el tercero eran unas escaleras larguísimas situadas frente a la puerta principal y entre el salón y la cocina.

Subí las escaleras con paso tembloroso, no sabía que era lo que me iba a encontrar allí arriba. Por suerte el segundo piso estaba tan abandonado como el primero. Con una pequeña diferencia, este segundo piso si parecía dar la sensación de que la casa estaba habitada. Girando a la derecha había una gran buhardilla llena de estanterías con libros, 2 butacones, un puf frente a una tele con la play 3 conectada y una enorme pila de videojuegos.

Proseguí mi camino hacia la izquierda donde vi 3 puertas. La primera, daba a una habitacíon que tenía toda la pinta de ser de un adolescente: persianas bajadas, cama desecha, ropa de color blanco y negro esparcida por toda la habitación, bóxers colgando de la lámpara del techo y frente a la ventana una mesa de estudio con un portátil sobre ellla y un montón de cómics de Batman.

En la pared había pintado con rojo la letra "J".

"¿''J''? ¿Quién es "J"?" Dije ladeando la cabeza confundida.

La siguiente habitación era como el resto de la casa, muy ordenada. Tenía una gran cama de matrimonio de sábanas amarillas con una franja azul y otra puerta que daba a un pequeño baño privado. Sobre la mesita de noche, al lado de la lámpara había un libro que decía:

"Cuentos de lo grotesco y lo arabesco" por Edgar Allan Poe.

Esbocé una media sonrisa. Quien quiera que fuese el que viviese en esa casa tenía un buen gusto literario. La última puerta llevaba a una tercera habitación, pero estaba casi vacía, solo con una cama de madera con un colchón y un par de sábanas blancas.

No me quedaba más por explorar, por lo que volví al salón comedor a esperar al tío que me había traído hasta ahí.

Pasaron varios minutos y nadie llegaba, ya me estaba empezando a aburrir cuando escuché como se introducían las llaves en la puerta principal y como se iba abriendo muy despacito.

No sabía quien era, por lo que decidí que lo más adecuado sería esperar a ver quien aparecía por el marco de la puerta.

Para mi sorpresa se oyó desde la entrada la voz de un chico joven.

"¡Slendy, ya estoy en casa! tío no veas que putada lo de mi última víctima, ¡la muy cabrona vivía en un octavo! ¡he tenido que subir por las escaleras como un auténtico...!"

Se quedó sin palabras cuando entró en el salón, y a mí se me paró el corazón.

Era el "chico feliz" del otro día, solo que ahora no estaba detrás de la pantalla del ordenador, lo tenía justo delante y parecía casi tan sorprendido de verme como yo lo estaba de verlo a él.

'Asi que eso significaba la "J", Jeff...' Pensé muerta de miedo.

Nos quedamos un buen rato mirándonos fijamente, (bueno, él me miraba fijamente, yo tenía que hacer pausas para parpadear). Finalmente se dio cuenta de mi miedo y decidió aprovecharse de él.

"Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? parece que Slendy me ha dejado un pequeño regalito de bienvenida... Dime ¿no te parece que ya va siendo hora de que te vayas a dormir?" dijo ensanchando su sonrisa psicótica y sacando un cuchillo ensangrentado de su sudadera blanca, también ensangrentada.

Di un paso hacia atrás con miedo y el dio uno hacia adelante, amenazante. No podía dejar de temblar, sabía a la perfección que no iba a salir de esta, pero por lo menos iba a intentar escapar.

En un acto reflejo agarré una de las sillas del comedor y se la tiré a la cabeza. El impacto le pilló totalmente por sorpresa e hizo que soltase el cuchillo.

"¡Ah! ¡Maldita hija de...!" Dijo mientras se recuperaba en el suelo con la silla por encima de él.

Jamás entenderé de donde saqué la fuerza para lanzar una silla de ese modo, supongo que bajo presión el organismo trabaja mejor. Pero ahora eso no era lo importante. Me centré en el cuchillo que yacía a un par de metros de distancia de Jeff y me lancé a por él como una loca. Cuando lo agarré, Jeff ya se estaba poniendo en pie y me estaba lanzando una mirada llena de rabia y odio.

"¡Quédate donde estás o te juro que te lo clavo!" grité, orgullosa de no tartamudear del terror que tenía.

Él en lugar de sentirse amenazado se empezó a reír como un loco y dio un paso hacia adelante.

"¿Ah sí? te desafío a que lo hagas" dijo con una mirada desafiante. Luego me vio en mi estado de flan y se rió aún más.

"Pero mírate, si estás temblando. Anda guapa, dame ese cuchillo antes de que te hagas daño."dijo extendiendo el brazo.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza ya que ahora tenía tanto miedo que no podía ni hablar. Craso error, eso solo hizo que se enfureciese aún más.

"¡HE DICHO QUE ME LO DES!" Gritó abalanzándose sobre mi. Yo también grité, pero del susto. Cerré los ojos esperando su cuerpo chocar contra el mío. Un impacto que curiosamente nunca llegó. Por el contrario noté como un tentáculo me rodeaba por la cintura y me levanta en el aire. Solté el cuchillo de lo aterrada que estaba y cierro los ojos. Como no pasaba nada los volví a abrir y ahí sí que me quedé sin aliento.

El tío que me había "salvado" no era otro que Slenderman ¿cómo era posible que existiese si no era más que un mito? aunque claro, si Jeff existía ¿Por qué no podría existir el otro?

Hablando de Jeff, al pobre también lo había atrapado un tentáculo y luchaba inútilmente por escapar. No parecía rendirse nunca, estaba dispuesto a liberarse a todo coste.

"¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo los dos?" preguntó cruzado de brazos. Menudo sorpresón que Slenderman pudiese hablar sin boca.

"Ha empezado ella, yo estaba tan tranquilo intentando matarla y ella me ha tirado una silla a la cabeza y me ha quitado el cuchillo." dijo Jeff con una mirada acusadora y asesina.

"¡Pero qué morro! ¡Has sido tú el que me ha amenazado primero!" Dije sin saber lo que hacía. Al darme cuenta de lo que le había soltado me apresuré a cubrirme la boca con las manos.

Ahora Jeff estaba rojo de la rabia e ira que sentía hacia mi persona, sin embargo sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa. Quizás por que no estaba muy acostumbrado a que le contestasen así.

Slenderman no parecía decantarse por ninguno de los dos, por lo que nos "regañó" a ambos.

"No quiero volver a veros pelear nunca más. A partir de ahora debéis aprender a respetaros, puesto que la chica se va a quedar aquí una larga temporadita." dijo apretándonos aún más con sus tentáculos.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritamos los dos a la vez. No me veía capaz de convivir con una panda de psicópatas asesinos y tampoco es que a Jeff le hiciese mucha gracia el convivir conmigo.

"¡Ya lo habéis oído! ¡ahora me obedeceréis porque si no os arrancaré todas y cada una de vuestras partes del cuerpo y las añadiré a mi colección!" Gritó. Su voz retumbó por toda la sala y durante unos segundos pude ver en él a un horrible demonio sediento de sangre.

Jeff no parecía muy sorprendido, sin embargo yo por poco me lo hago encima.

"Jeff, más te vale aprender a controlar el puñetero instinto. Y en cuanto a ti, ve a cambiarte a tu nueva habitación, la de la pared blanca." dijo con una voz que hizo que se me helara la sangre mientras nos soltaba de manera violenta en el suelo.

'Ay, eso me va a doler mucho luego...' pensé masajeándome la espalda. Luego recuperé la cordura y salí cagando leches para "mi habitación" buscando refugio de los dos asesinos que tenía delante. Esto era demasiado, no sé si lo iba a poder soportar.

**Slender POV**

¿Recordáis cuando dije que Jeff era un chico listo y que no la haría daño si la encontraba en nuestra casa? retiro lo dicho.

De verdad, es como un crío de 5 años. Es incapaz de controlar sus impulsos. Yo sólo soy unos cuantos años mayor que él y soy perfectamente capaz de distinguir a las personas que debo matar y a las que no. Aunque claro, yo no tengo problemas mentales.

Ya le he explicado que su estancia, a parte de ser un experimento es sólo para que no me consideren un blando por haberla dejado escapar a su casa. Él sigue desconfiando, ¿tan nervioso le pone que haya una chica de su edad en la casa? no pude evitar sentir una punzada de ira en el pecho. Jeff nunca se sentía atraído por ninguna de sus víctimas ¿por qué iba a atraerle ella?

Espera, ¿qué estoy pensando?. Ni que esa chica me importase.

'Es sólo un experimento Mark. Céntrate.' Me dije a mi mismo

Mark... hacía tiempo que ya nadie me llamaba así, no desde aquella investigación de periodismo que me llevó a ser lo que soy ahora. Ese sentimiento de nostalgia tan pronto como llegó, se fue. No pensaba volver a esa vida, es más no quería.

Estaba bien ahora, con mi casa, mis amigos, mis cadáveres y mi pequeño experimento.

**Jeff POV**

No me lo podía creer ¿Pero qué cojones acababa de pasar aquí? ¿Cómo puede dejarla quedarse? ¿le molaba esa tía o qué? Slendy se está volviendo todo un pedófilo...

Ese punto de vista me hizo reír de una manera maniaca mientras sujetaba un refresco contra la parte de mi cabeza que había golpeado la silla, Slenderman el pedófilo jajajaja...

Puede que fuese de mi edad, pero por su altura y su mirada inocente podría pasar perfectamente por 13 o 14.

A pesar de que sería enormemente desternillante verlos juntos seguía bastante enfandado. ¿Cómo se atreve ese desgraciado a ordenarme controlar mi preciado instinto? ¿acaso ese estúpido no sabía con quien estaba hablando? El instinto no se controla, él te controla a ti.

En cuanto a la chica, me iba a vengar por lo de la silla a la cabeza, no era justo que se fuese de rositas.

Aunque no podía matarla, por lo menos podría gastarle una broma cruel. De momento, mejor que durmiese bien protegida hasta que el instinto se acostumbrase a su presencia. Pero no iba a ser nada fácil contenerme.

**Hooola! Ya estoy aquí con otro nuevo capítulo y este con Jeff incluido. No se si a Jeff le va Batman pero como se parece al Joker me pareció guay la idea. Respecto al temita de la edad no sé que edad tiene el tal Mark Slender de Haunt pero si Jeff tiene 18 yo le voy a poner a Slendy unos 25 o 26 años porque si lo pongo más mayor esto va a ser un poco como pedofilia everywhere (yo todavía soy menor por un año ¿cuenta como pedofilia que me saque 8 años? ni idea). Repito y no me cansaré de repetir que es una gran exageración de mi vida mezclada con los creepypastas y que con excepción de mi personaje y los Creepypastas anteriormente mencionados el resto son personajes ficticios o reales pero con diferentes nombres. Gracias por dar a favorito y poner reviews, se agradece mucho :D. Ahora, disfrutad del capítulo e IROS A DORMIR... :D**


	7. Capítulo 6: ILLUSION

**Mónica POV**

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde mi encontronazo con estos dos dementes y seguía sin fiarme ni un solo pelo de ellos. Procuraba no cruzarme con ninguno ni entablar conversación siempre que salía de mi cuarto, no quería saber nada de ellos. Todavía les guardaba un profundo rencor por lo de Clara y eso no iba a desaparecer tan fácilmente.

Además, por su culpa ahora mi familia estaría destrozada por mi desaparición. Lo único positivo que tenía esta mierda de vida era que no tenía que volver al estúpido instituto.

Y en verdad mi vida era una mierda. Era muy jodido vivir con miedo, mirar todas las noches en todos los rincones de tu habitación a ver si había alguien, cerrar y candar la puerta y las ventanas; aguantarte la sed, o el pis o lo que sea que quieras hacer a medianoche porque no te atreves a ir por esa casa de pesadilla a oscuras. Pero lo peor era el no poder dormir, por el simple hecho de que en las habitaciones de al lado se encontraban dos de los Creepypastas más peligrosos del mundo. En definitiva, vivir con Slenderman y Jeff the Killer daba asco.

Sin embargo puede y sólo puede que poco a poco me estuviese acostumbrando a su presencia y estuviese dejando de temerles. Puede que sean asesinos fríos y sin corazón, sin embargo al convivir con ellos te vas dando cuenta de que actúan como cualquier otra persona lo haría. Aun así no les perdono lo de Clara.

Me estaba aburriendo mucho aquella tarde en mi habitación, por lo que decidí salir a ver si había algo para leer o entretenerme. Contaba con que Slender y Jeff ya habrían salido a matar. Aunque muy poco después, para mi desgracia, vi que no era así.

"¿Dónde vas?" oí preguntar.

Giré la cabeza para ver a Jeff en su cuarto sentado en una silla de oficina mirándome divertido. No respondí, ya que el chaval me inspiraba bastante pavor. Puede que tuviera mi edad, pero me sacaba una cabeza y media y probablemente era el triple de fuerte que yo. Además este tío se dedicaba a matar gente de la manera más cruel posible, asi que lo mejor era andarse con cuidado.

"Te he hecho una pregunta." dijo él.

A pesar de esa eterna sonrisa en la cara, pude notar que no estaba feliz en ese momento, se estaba impacientando y eso era cosa mala.

"Y-yo sólo quería encontrar algo para divertirme" dije algo temblorosa.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más y en sus ojos pude detectar un brillo travieso, como el de un niño que está a punto de hacer una gamberrada.

"¿Y qué te parece si jugamos tú y yo juntos un rato?"

Instintivamente retrocedí, no sabía ni quería saber que era lo que Jeff entendía por jugar. Estaba totalmente segura de que era algo malo.

Él soltó una sonora carcajada ante mi reacción y su tono se suavizó un poco.

"Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño. Mi instinto ya esta hecho a tu presencia y pasa de ti, aunque yo que tú seguiría durmiendo con la puerta cerrada. Respecto a jugar, me estaba refiriendo al ordenador. Tengo juegos." Dijo dando unos toques en la silla que tenía al lado para que me sentara junto a él.

Al primcipio dudé, pero finalmente cedí ya que si quería vivir, lo mejor sería que le hiciese caso. Todavía dudando me senté en la silla que había a su derecha y observé como levantaba la tapa del portátil y como introducía un disco con sumo cuidado. En cuanto el programa se cargó no pude evitar sentir sorpresa.

"¿Eso es ILLUSION 2?" pregunté confundida.

'Si que tiene ego el chaval.' Pensé a la par.

"Sip. Tengo curiosidad por ver como me representa la gente, aunque ya me imagino que será uno de esos juegos chorras de persecuciones que no dan nada de miedo. Como todos." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Entonces si no da miedo por qué tienes las persianas subidas, la luz dada y el volumen al mínimo?" pregunté, para luego arrepentirme de esa pregunta.

Él simplemente se volvió a reír y dijo con una voz traviesa:

"Asi que quieres hacerte la valiente ¿eh?. Pues entonces bajaremos las persianas, apagaremos la luz, subiremos el volumen y cerraremos la puerta. Así será más divertido."

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando mencionó la puerta.

"¡No!, la puerta no por favor." Me apresuré a decir.

Podía soportar el resto de sus condiciones, pero DE NINGUNA MANERA me iba a quedar a solas con ÉL en una habitación cerrada y a oscuras.

"Vale, vale, tranquila... la puerta se quedará abierta" dijo levantando los brazos en señal de rendición.

Volvió a su sitio y comenzó el juego. Curiosamente me dejó a mi jugar toda la partida. El juego consistía básicamente en posicionar 6 cámaras sobre seis charcos de sangre esparcidos por una fábrica abandonada. Y he de confesar, que durante varios minutos me ayudó a olvidarme de que estaba jugando con el antagonista del juego a mi lado. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que Jeff the Killer podría llegar a comportarse como una personsa normal?

"Vale, ahora tira hacia la derecha, que me parece que te has dejado un charco, ¡no esa derecha no, la otra!... ¡cuidado con ese rincón que me ha parecido oír algo!... Bien, ahora ya nos quedan 3..."

Estar con él era como si estuviese jugando a videojuegos con un amigo o con mis hermanos, se comportaba exactamente igual. En parte eso me ayudó a olvidar que estaba en una habitación oscura jugando a juegos de ordenador con un asesino en serie.

Pero el verdadero momento importante, fue cuando colocamos la cuarta cámara. Cuando vimos a Jeff salir de la nada, riéndose como un loco y con un cuhillo, no pudimos evitar gritar y agarrarnos el uno al otro. Yo por el susto que me había dado el Jeff virtual, y Jeff por el grito que metí, que le había pillado totalmente desprevenido.

Permanecimos varios segundos así, hasta que recuperamos la compostura e inevitablemente, nos miramos y nos echamos a reír por el susto, por lo absurdo de la situación y porque él era un psicópata que estaba jugando a su propio videojuego como un chico normal.

Un psicópata...

Mi risa se cortó de golpe. Estaba jugando a videojuegos tan tranquila con un asesino como si se tratase de mi mejor amigo ¿acaso estaba loca? ¿pero es que no me daba cuenta de que Jeff era muy peligroso e inestable?

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de Slenderman a la habitación. Se había quitado la chaqueta y aunque no tenía cara, tenía toda la pinta de haber subido corriendo alarmado por nuestros gritos.

"¿Se puede saber qué coño pasa aquí?" Dijo casi sin aliento. Todavía me parecía imposible que pudiese hablar si carecía de una boca.

"Nada, sólo jugábamos a juegos de terror." Contestó Jeff visiblemente relajado en su silla.

Slender parecía desconfiar. Por lo visto Jeff no era de los que solía estar con gente normal jugando a videojuegos sin causarle ningún daño.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó alargando una delgada y pálida mano para agarrarme delicadamente la cara, inspeccionándola por si había alguna herida.

"Es verdad, sólo hemos estado con el ordenador y nos hemos asustado un poco." Dije yo apoyando a Jeff. No sé por qué lo hice, pero no me iba a arriesgar a su venganza si no le cubría.

Jeff se levantó bruscamente de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Bueno, pues tras este rato tan divertido, creo que ya va siendo hora de que me marche a matar." dijo sacando de la pared el cuchillo que había clavado.

Salió de la estancia sin decir nada más, dejándonos a Slender y a mí solos. Noté como su brazo pasaba a rodearme los hombros mientras salíamos de la habitación, lo cual me inquietó bastante.

"¿Seguro que no te ha hecho daño?" Volvió a preguntar.

"No, sólo hemos jugado." Respondí, completamente serena.

Él no me respondió y permaneció un buen rato en silencio, sin embargo yo tenía demasiadas preguntas y algo me decía que ese era el momento adecuado para realizarlas.

"¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí?" Pregunté mirando a su inexistente cara.

"No sé, supongo que el que debas" Dijo él, evitando mi mirada.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?" Quise saber.

Esa pregunta pareció incomodarle, ya que su cuerpo entró en tensión. La mano que no estaba apoyada en mi hombro izquierdo pasó a acariciarme el rostro. No pude evitar notar que la tenía manchada de sangre.

"No lo sé." Se limitó a responder.

'Vaya, gracias. Eso ha resuelto todo las dudas que tenía.' Pensé sarcásticamente.

"¿Por lo menos puedo darles alguna indicación a mis padres para que sepan que estoy bien?" Se me ocurrió pedirle.

"No creo que..." Comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo cuando vio las lágrimas que asomaban mis ojos. Finalmente cedió y con un suspiro dijo:

"De acuerdo, puedes escribirles una nota. Pero no pongas nada que nos comprometa a Jeff o a mi, ni les digas donde te encuentras. Yo me encargaré de que la reciban" Dijo severamente.

Lo de Jeff y él podía entenderlo, pero ¿qué más le daba lo de mi localización si ni siquiera sabía donde estaba?

Un par de segundos después Slender me preguntó si quería bajar a tomar algo. Educadamente le contesté que sí. No sé, en ese momento me apetecía tener algo de compañía y no me importaba que fuese la de un asesino sin cara y vestido con traje.

**Jeff POV**

Caminaba por las calles recordando divertido lo que había sucedido momentos antes, mientras buscaba nuevas víctimas inocentes.

Vale que no soportaba la idea de que hubiese una víctima en la casa a la que no pudiese matar, pero no iba a negar que aquella tarde no me lo había pasado bien jugando con ella. Como Slendy se creía demasiado maduro para los videojuegos y cómics , no tenía a nadie con quien divertirme la mayor parte del tiempo. Y eso era muy aburrido.

Eyeless Jack a veces se pasaba a jugar un poco a Call of Duty, pero sus visitas eran breves y escasas, y yo me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo muerto del asco.

Cuando al final encontré una víctima digna de acuchillar pensé muy seriamente en lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde mientras la mataba.

El instinto había intentado abrirse paso durante toda la velada, pero había sido perfectamente capaz de contenerme. Eso, para empezar había sido muy raro.

Pero lo raro raro de verdad había sido que estando con ella me había sentido bien, como cuando estaba con mi hermano Liu. A decir verdad, no eran muy diferentes físicamente: cabello castaño y ojos verdes, básicamente los mismos rasgos.

¿Será que la empizo a ver como si se tratase de Liu?¿como una hermana?, sinceramente, las únicas veces que me había divertido de verdad, sin tener que matar, era cuando estaba con mi hermano jugando (antes de cargármelo). Y debo reconocer que esta había sido una de las veces en las que me había divertido sin acabar cubierto de sangre. Fue tronchante la cara que puso cuando me vio aparecer, aunque tengo que reconocer que su chillido me pilló con la guardia baja ¿quién iba a imaginar que alguien tan callado pudiese chillar de esa manera?

En fin, si él instinto era leve con ella supongo que no era tan mala chica como había creído al principio. Aunque no podía evitar sentir que Slendy no sólo la quería aquí para no quedar como un blando. Había algo más, alguna conexión rara entre esos dos. Pero si no me lo querían contar, me daba igual.

'Como si tienen sexo por las noches.' Pensé indiferente.

Acabé de dibujar una genial sonrisa, igualita a la mía, en la cara del cadáver y me marché, orgulloso de lo que había hecho una vez más.

**Hoola! Aquí estoy otra vez y antes de lo previsto. Esta semana está siendo muy 'light'en lo que a exámenes y trabajos se refiere, por lo que me ha dado tiempo a escribir y subir este nuevo capítulo. Aquí ya dejo claro que la relación prevista entre Jeff y mi personaje será la clásica de hermano mayor-hermana pequeña ¿No sería guay y raro tener a Jeff The Killer como hermano mayor? (y no os quiero ni contar lo que sería tenerlo como novio jajaja ;)) Reviews y favoritos se agradecen. Disfrutad del capítulo :)**


	8. Capítulo 7: El diario

**Slender POV**

Hacía un par de minutos que habíamos bajado y le había dado hojas y un boli para su nota. Ahora nos encontrábamos sentados, apoyándonos en la mesa de la cocina. Ella escribiendo su nota y yo mirándola, para asegurarme de que no ponía nada inapropiado que nos pudiese meter en un lío y que hiciese que me viese obligado a matarla.

Reflexioné un poco ante esta última frase ¿en serio? ¿qué significaba lo de verme obligado a matarla? ¿acaso me estaba volviendo un blando? No lo creo, seguía siendo tan cruel y despiadado como el primer día, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón me veía incapaz de hacerle daño alguno. Vale, que quizás le estaba empezando a coger cariño pero de ahí a sentir lo que sentía estando con ella hay un paso de gigante.

¿Y todo por qué? ¿porque no me miraba con asco o repulsión sino con sorpresa y sobresalto?, ¿porque confió en mi aquella noche en el bosque sabiendo que había un asesino suelto y que podía haber sido yo? (y había sido yo) ¿o porque en su diario había llegado a escribir cosas tan bonitas sobre mí que jamás habría creído que alguien fuese capaz de decírmelas?

Vaya, el diario. Ya casi me había olvidado de que lo tenía desde el primer día que llegó aquí.

"Esto... Mónica..." Dije buscando una manera de iniciar la conversación.

"¿Eh?" Dijo ella, levantando la vista del papel para mirar al vacío blanco que tenía por cara.

"Verás, se me había olvidado decirte que cuando te traje tu ropa también te traje un librito que tenía toda la pinta de ser tu diario." Dije intentando disimular que lo había leído.

Noté como su cara palidecía para después volverse de un asombroso rojo ketchup.

"¿Lo...lo has leído?" Dijo increíblemente avergonzada.

'Sí, y te estoy muy agradecido' Pensé. Sin embargo de mi no-boca salió otra cosa.

"No, no te preocupes. Soy un asesino, pero tengo mi honor." Mentí con descaro.

Sus facciones parecieron relajarse un poco y aunque parecía desconfiar al principio, finalmente se tragó mi mentira.

En ese momento no sabía de que más hablar con ella, y no parecía que ella fuese una gran conversadora. Por lo que busqué una chorrada sobre la que hablar.

"Dime, ¿te apetece comer algo?" Pregunté en un momento de lucidez.

"Claro, ¿pero tú puedes hacerlo? es decir, tú no tienes... no tienes..." Dijo tímidamente, incapaz de acabar la frase y señalándose la boca.

Os juro que si en ese preciso instante hubiese tenido boca, habría sonreído. De los cinco días que llevaba aquí, no habíamos coincidido ni Jeff ni yo con ella ni una sola vez para comer, normal que apenas estuviese acostumbrada a nuestro estilo de vida.

"Creo que me las apañaré" Dije yendo hacia la nevera para preparar un par de sándwiches para los dos, mientras no paraba de pensar en lo que ella había escrito en aquel diario.

**Mónica POV**

Dios, me quiero morir (curioso pensamiento, vivo con dos asesinos en serie). Vaya vergüenza. Como me haya mentido o lo lleguen a leer alguno de los dos, no sé qué van a pensar de mí.

Probablemente que soy un bicho raro o una estúpida por poner eso sobre Slenderman. A lo mejor hasta se sienten ofendidos. Aunque respecto a las rarezas no creo que sean los más indicados para criticarme (uno no tiene cara y el otro no tiene párpados y tiene una sonrisa tan larga como el Joker).

Mientras sacaba el pan le eché un último vistazo a mi carta.

_Querida familia:_

_Por ahora no puedo contaros donde me encuentro, pero puedo aseguraros que estoy sana y salva. En caso de que le hayáis comunicado a la policía mi desaparición (cosa que probablemente habréis hecho) os pido por favor que no les digáis nada sobre esta nota. Intentaré escribiros tan pronto como me sea posible. _

_Os quiere, Mónica._

Al levantar la vista vi que Slender traía dos platos con dos sándiwiches.

"¿En serio quieres verme comer? todavía estás a tiempo de salir corriendo" Me dijo sentándose.

"Creo que seré capaz de aguantarme."

Él asintió y lanzándome una última no-mirada fijó su vista en el plato. De repente de la zona en la que se suponía que se encontraba su boca surgió una pequeña abertura que se fue agrandando cada vez más hasta dejar al descubierto un gran agujero negro que mostraba unos enormes dientes afilados y una lengua larga y viscosa.

Del mismo modo que lo haría una rana con una mosca lanzó la lengua a por el sandwich y lo atrapó para tragárselo de una sola vez. Fue flipante.

"Guau." Fue todo lo que pude decir, y me parece que me quedé corta.

"¿Guau? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?" Dijo visiblemente sorprendido.

Comí en silencio mientras el me 'miraba' atónito. No debía de estar muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones. Normal, cualquiera que hubiese visto eso habría salido corriendo colina abajo. Pero yo no era cualquiera, y a mi me había gustado ese espectáculo.

Pero claro, todos los momentos felices tienen su final ya que enseguida me acordé de Clara y de toda esa gente inocente y mi humor cambió a peor.

"¿Por qué mataste a Clara?" Pregunté enfadada.

"¿A quién?" Dijo él ladeando la cabeza como si no me hubiese entendido, lo cual hizo que me llenase de ira.

"¡A Clara!, ¡Mi amiga! Ya sabes, la cabeza de pelo castaño claro rizado y ojos también castaños. Para mí era alguien muy importante"

Él permaneció en silencio unos instantes, parecía pensativo. Me estaba empezando a mosquear ¿Cómo se atrevía a matarla de esa manera y luego olvidarla como si no fuese nada importante? Y pensar que admiraba a este tío...

"Lo siento."

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Se había disculpado por matar a mi amiga? Eso sí que era nuevo. Definitivamente no era algo que se pudiese esperar de un asesino en serie. Sin embargo me conmovió, porque su disculpa parecía ser sincera.

"¿Ibais juntas al instiuto?" Preguntó él.

"Sí, ella hacía que ese infierno fuese soportable. Supongo que lo bueno de estar aquí es que no tengo que volver a la mierda del instituto." Dije mirando mi plato.

"Haces bien en pensar así." Dijo una voz desde la entrada. Parece que Jeff había vuelto de su cacería porque estaba cubierto de sangre.

Caminó hacia la entrada de la cocina y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta continuó hablando.

"Estudiar e ir al colegio es una gilipollez como la copa de un pino. Es mejor no ir, yo dejé los estudios a los 13 y mírame ahora." Dijo señalándose entero.

"Jeff, no creo que seas el mejor ejemplo a seguir." Dijo Slender levantándose.

"Ah ya claro, eso es porque no tengo una carrera universitaria como otros. No todos podemos ser unos licenciados." Dijo en tono burlón.

"¿Tienes una carrera universitaria?" Pregunté yo. Menudo día llevaba.

Slender parecía tenso. No parecía que le gustase hablar del tema.

"Me licencié... en periodismo..." Dijo desviando la 'mirada'.

Parecía que le molestaba mucho el asunto de su vida privada, por lo qué cambié de tema.

"¿Y tú Jeff? ¿Si no fueras... así... que serías, a qué te habrías dedicado?"

Jeff se rascó la cabeza y desvió la mirada mientras un rubor ascendía a sus mejillas.

"¿Me prometéis que no os vais a reír?" dijo tímidamente. Casi me muero de la risa. Pero no por su respuesta, sino por la forma de decirlo. El cruel y temido Jeff The Killer actuando como si estuviera avergonzado. Ojalá hubiese tenido una cámara de vídeo para capturar ese momento (aunque si lo hago probablmente se ocupe de darme la muerte más cruel y violenta que exista).

"Te lo juramos, venga cuenta." Dije acomodándome en la silla.

Él suspiró y dijo lo más rápido que pudo:

"Policía."

Slender tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no partirse de la risa. Me di cuenta porque su piel pasó de blanca a un ligero tono rosado. Yo fui más respetuosa y me quedé mirándole algo asombrada (no me iréis a negar que no deja de ser curioso que un asesino en serie quisiese ser policía). A Jeff no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia que Slender se estuviese riendo del que parecía uno de sus secretos más inconfesables, asique trató de ignorarle lo mejor que pudo y se sentó enfrente mío.

"¿Y qué puedes decirnos tú? ¿Por qué carrerilla de tres al cuarto te habrías decantado si no estuvieses atrapada aquí?"

El tío seguía intimidándome, con esa mirada tan intensa que parecía que iba a disparar láser por los ojos y con esa sangrienta y siniestra sonrisa tallada a mano en su cara. Sin embargo tras haber estado con él jugando a juegos aquella tarde había cogido un poco más de confianza.

"Me habría gustado estudiar traducción. Me encantan los idiomas."

Él frunció el ceño, extrañado.

"¿Traducción? No es algo muy común. Aún así como hay que estudiar a mí me parece un coñazo."

"Bueno, ahora que más da. No voy a poder salir de aquí." Dije con tristeza.

Se hizo un gran silencio entre los tres. Uno de esos silencios incómodos en los que no sabes que decir, como los silencios de los ascensores. Finalmente Slenderman logró romper el hielo.

"Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me marche. Si me haces el favor de darme la nota..." Dijo alargando uno de sus largos brazos hacia mi.

Le entregué la nota y con la disculpa de que estaba cansada me subí a mi habitación. Básicamente porque quería ojear y ya de paso escribir en mi diario.

_Llevo casi cinco días aquí. La vida puede parecer un infierno a veces, pero hay momentos en los que si te fijas bien puedes ver lo equivocado que estabas. Digamos que hoy se me han aparecido varios de esos momentos. Jeff The Killer: un asesino sádico y despiadado, es así como lo ve la mayoría de la gente y he de confesar que hasta el momento yo también lo veía así. Sin embargo esta tarde he podido ver que detrás de esa apariencia horripilante y esa sonrisa loca hay una pequeña parte de humanidad que nadie (ni yo) jamás pensó que alguien como él pudiese tener. En cuanto a Slenderman ¿Qué es lo que le he hecho para que me tenga aquí retenida? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Para qué me quiere aquí? Apenas hago nada bien, soy un bicho raro, ni siquiera soy guapa ¿Por qué no me han matado?_

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo. Siento haber tardado pero algún cabrito (por no decir otra cosa) me dejó sin internet (Espero que le hayan mandado a dormir por malvado :( ) Como compensación por la espera, tan pronto como suba este capítulo subiré otro, ya que he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Ahora estoy muy fastidiada con los exámenes y la selectividad (a la cual no sé si llegaré :( ) intentaré subir cuanto pueda. Sinceramente me sigue pareciendo curioso lo de Jeff The Killer y su futuro como policía jaja. Lo que molaría de verdad es verlo como Guardia Civil español jajajaja X,D. Disfrutad del capítulo :D**


	9. Capítulo 8: Jane The Killer

**Mónica POV**

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquella tarde que pasé con ellos, jugando a los videojuegos y hablando. Seguía teniéndoles algo de miedo, pero no era un miedo tan grande como el que sentía los primeros días de mi estancia en la casa. Podría decirse que cada vez tenía más confianza con ellos a pesar de saber a la perfección quienes eran y qué era lo que hacían.

Slender le había hecho llegar mi nota a mis padres, lo cual me hizo sentir muy aliviada al saber lo felices que estaban al enterarse de que me encontraba sana y salva. Aunque echaba mucho de menos a mi familia y todavía derramase alguna lagrimita mientras dormía, tampoco es que aquí me lo pasase tan mal. Slender y yo solíamos hablar de diversos temas como libros, autores, viajes... lo que me parecía raro es que nunca contaba nada sobre su vida privada, lo único que había dicho desde que le conocía era que había sido periodista.

Con Jeff era como si estuviese con uno de mis hermanos o con un amigo. Jugábamos a juegos multijugador, leíamos cómics (hasta le comenté como me recordaba al Joker e incluso le dije que podía ser una mezcla entre el Joker, Loki de Los Vengadores y Beetlejuice, a lo que el respondió ladeando la cabeza como si no supiera quien era el último) y además veíamos en la tele "películas de risa" (¡Ojo! lo que Jeff entiende por comedias son las siete películas de Saw, asi que si os ofrece ver una "comedia" decidle que no y poner una de sus pelis de "terror" como la saga Crepúsculo o High School Musical, ya veréis como vomita del asco). Lo raro con Jeff era que, en primer lugar, ¿como coño podía jugar a los videojuegos con esos ojos? un día de estos se lo iba a tener que preguntar, y en segundo lugar era que por muy cerca que me sentara de él o por muchas veces que le matara en el Call of Duty nunca se me tiraba al cuello para rajarme todo el cuerpo con su cuchillo. Aun así, lo mejor era no bajar la guardia.

Aquella mañana nos encontrábamos los 3 en el salón. Habíamos acabado de desayunar y mientras Slender 'leía' el periódico, Jeff me enseñaba a jugar al póker a la vez que charlábamos animadamente.

"¿Te apetece que juguemos otra vez a ILLUSION?" pregunté yo.

"¿Con los gritos qué metiste la última vez? no, mejor no. Además, no me gusta nada como me han dejado los creadores. Creo que en breve tendré que hacerles una visita para darles unas cuantas clases sobre diseño de personajes, y de paso mandarles a dormir..." Dijo sin dejar de mirar la baraja de cartas que tenía en la mano.

"Si te soy sincera, creo que te pusieron demasiado cabezón y artificial en ese juego."

"¿En serio? A mi me pareció idéntico al Jeff real." Dijo Slender levantando la vista del periódico.

Si las miradas matasen, ahora mismo Slender estaría bien muerto y enterrado. Pese a tener esa expresión de eterna felicidad en su cara, Jeff lo estaba mirando como si fuese a tallarle con algo afilado una sonrisa en su no-cara.

"Venga, haya paz. Seguro que en los próximos juegos se esforzarán más. Tampoco es que en el primer juego de Slender el personaje estuviese hecho a la perfección." Dije tratando de relajar la situación.

No sé por qué lo dije, había una vocecita en mi cabeza que me decía que los parase antes de que se sacasen los ojos (bueno, Slender no tiene ojos, pero supongo que ya entendéis a qué me refiero), y por otra parte había otra vocecita que me decía que me callase, por si decía algo que les molestaba y se lanzaban a matarme. Sin embargo, ninguno se tiró a por mi, ni me respondió. Al menos el mal rollo que había en el ambiente se había desvanecido y pudimos seguir cada uno a lo nuestro como si nada hubiese pasado.

Todo iba bien, estábamos muy tranquilos cuando de repente, casi sin avisar llamó alguien a la puerta. Slenderman como si supiera a la perfección quien estaba llamando se encaminó a toda prisa a la entrada para abrir.

Desde mi posición no podía ver quien era, pero por su voz diría que se trataba de una mujer joven, aproximadamente de la edad de Jeff y yo.

Jeff parece ser que también oyó su voz e incluso la reconoció porque apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que pensé que se le iban a partir. Su humor no mejoró cuando la propietaria de la voz entró en el salón con Slenderman detrás, porque se tensó al igual que la mujer. Ahí pude ver que esa desconocida tenía tan poco de normal como mis dos nuevos amigos.

Tenía la piel tan blanca como Jeff y el pelo largo y negro. Sus ojos eran completamente negros, y su mirada estaba llena de odio y resentimiento hacia Jeff. Al mirarme a mi su mirada pasó a expresar una ligera sorpresa y una gran compasión, como si me estuviera dando el pésame por convivir con ellos. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a fijar la vista en Jeff su mirada se volvió a llenar de sentimientos negativos.

"Hola mamonazo." Dijo con veneno en la voz.

"Hola puta." respondió él tan tranquilo.

'Vaya, cuanto amor hay en el ambiente.' Pensé yo.

Slenderman parecía ligeramente incómodo, por lo que agarró a la chica del brazo y se la llevó fuera. Casi que se lo agradecí. Lo último que me apetecía ver en esos momentos era una pelea a muerte entre Jeff y la otra.

Hablando de Jeff, seguía temblando de la rabia y el odio que sentía hacia esa chica. Sabía que no era el momento más adecuado para preguntar pero aun así lo hice. Creo que me estaba cogiendo demasiadas confianzas con ellos.

"¿Te pasa algo con esa chica?"

El soltó una sonora carcajada y contestó:

"¿Qué si me pasa algo? ¡Claro que me pasa algo! Esa guarra es una desagradecida. La otorgo una gran belleza y ella me lo agradece intentándome matar. ¡Y lo que más me jode es que cuando creía que ya me había librado de ella para siempre acaba volviendo la muy zorra!"

"¿Ah era eso? joder, yo había llegado a pensar que habíais estado liados en el pasado y que te puso los cuernos." Para qué hablé. Sólo empeoré las cosas.

"¡¿QUÉ?! ESCÚCHAME DESGRACIADA, TIENES SUERTE DE ESTAR BAJO LA PROTECCIÓN DE SLENDY PORQUE SI NO TE HABRÍA SACADO LOS OJOS ¡YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ESE PUTÓN Y NUNCA LO ESTARÉ! ¿VALE?" Y sin decir más palabras tiró las cartas sobre la mesa y se marchó a su habitación muy enfadado y probablemente sediento de sangre.

Ahí fue donde hice la mayor locura de todas. Me sentía mal por haberle dicho algo que le había ofendido y la culpabilidad me estaba devorando por dentro. Subí despacio al piso de arriba y me planté delante de la puerta de su habitación. Estaba sentado sobre su cama (todavía sin hacer) y jugueteaba con su cuchillo. Si salía viva tras hacer esto y no me condecoraban con la medalla al valor, iba a protestar fijo.

"Esto... ¿Jeff?" me atreví a preguntar.

No respondió, sin embargo empezó a jugar de manera aún más ansiosa con su cuchillo.

"Perdóname si lo que te he dicho te ha molestado. Yo, no debería habértelo dicho. Es sólo que no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que había pasado."

Levantó la mirada y la locura y el deseo de matar disminuyó en sus ojos. Pero seguían ahí, y yo podía verlos.

"Entonces quizás deberías informarte mejor. O permanecer con la boca cerrada." Dijo cortante.

Permanecimos un buen rato en silencio hasta que finalmente volví a preguntar.

"¿Qué quisiste decir con lo de que le otorgaste belleza?"

Una mirada traviesa cruzó sus ojos sin párpados mientras se levantaba y me apuntaba con el cuchillo.

"¿Tú también quieres que te lo haga?"

Todo el miedo que se había ido desvaneciendo durante esos días volvió de repente.

"N-no, m-muchas gracias pero c-creo que estoy bien así."

El simplemente se empezó a reír, pero no era una risa de psicópata, era una risa similar a la que oí cuando jugamos a ILLUSION, simplemente se reía de la cara que había puesto del susto. En realidad no tenía planeado hacerme nada, me había estado tomando el pelo.

Finalmente, su risa paró y dejando el cuchillo en el escritorio dio unos golpecitos a su lado para que me sentase con él.

Todavía algo asustada me senté a su izquierda, esperando a que hiciera un movimiento.

"Verás, respecto a lo de Jane es una historia muy larga. Todo comenzó cuando..."

Y así estuvimos 15 minutos. Él contándome su historia y yo escuchándole atentamente.

"Y así nos enemistamos. ¿Te puedes creer que por dos bobadinas que hice en el pasado me tenga tanto asco?" Preguntó haciéndose la víctima.

"Normal. Me haces eso a mí y no tienes mundo pa correr."

Él volvió a tensarse y a apretar los dientes mientras me miraba amenazador.

"¿No te estarás poniendo de su lado?" Preguntó fríamente.

"¿Qué? No, no estoy de su lado. Tienes que entender que es lo más normal que alguien reaccione así si le haces una faena como esa. Aunque rompiendo una lanza a tu favor he de decirte que si lo que quería era evitar que siguieses cometiendo tus crímenes, ha hecho justo lo contrario. Es más, se ha ido convirtiendo en algo parecido a ti al intentar detenerte."

Él se relajó y volvió a reírse palmeándome la espalda, como si hubiese contado algo muy gracioso.

"¿Sabes? Nunca lo había visto de ese modo Jajajajaja..."

Al terminar de reírse permanecimos largo tiempo en silencio hasta que volví a preguntar.

"¿Por qué eres así?"

Él pareció meditarlo un poco antes de responder.

"Esa historia es aún más larga que la anterior. Pero si la quieres escuchar..."

Y ahí descubrí quien era en realidad Jeff The Killer: un chico normal y corriente al que habían obligado a convertirse en una máquina de matar. Él había tenido unos padres, un hermano al que tal y como pude observar se arrepentía algo de haber matado.

Al final de su relato me dijo algo que nunca olvidaré:

"¿Sabes? cuando estoy contigo me siento como si mi hermano nunca hubiese muerto."

**Jane POV**

Un millón de preguntas cruzaban mi cabeza ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿y por qué estaba ese memo tan medianamente tranquilo cerca de ella en lugar de arrancarla la piel a tiras? Eso sólo tenía dos explicaciones, o era otra de las víctimas de Jeff o le importaba de verdad.

La compasión y la pena que sentía hacia ella se desvanecieron. Ahora mi mente buscaba nuevas formas de venganza. ¿Y si la torturaba? ¿y si la mataba antes de que él lo hiciera? eso seguro que le jodería muchísimo. De momento necesitaba saber el por qué de su presencia. El motivo por el que había venido a pedir ayuda a Slenderman se me había olvidado por completo ahora sólo me importaba ella y las múltiples formas en las que podía matarla para hacer daño a Jeff.

"Dime una cosa Slender, esa chica del salón ¿Quién es? no sabía que a Jeff le gustase ahora traer a sus-"

"Es mía." Dijo cortante, sin dejarme acabar. Por su tono de voz y su pose defensiva daba la impresión de que había adivinado mis intenciones.

Entonces era suya. Eso cambiaba las cosas. Si estaba relacionada con Slenderman entonces no tenía ningún problema con ella. Es más hasta podríamos ser amigas, siempre que ese imbécil de Jeff no se metiera por medio. Daba gusto tener alguien de mi mismo sexo y edad con el que charlar (No me malinterpretéis, Sally es muy buena amiga pero es demasiado joven y sólo entiende de muñecas y de Justin Bieber)

Pero había un grave problema. El de si los otros aceptarían su presencia. Parecía que Jeff había hecho buenas migas con ella, lo cual era bastante extraño. Jeff siempre había sido lo que se dice un marginado. Apenas hablaba con el resto y siempre que quedaban todos juntos se sentaba sólo en una esquina a beber hasta que quedaba inconsciente por la borrachera y Slender tenía que llevarlo en brazos hasta su casa. Lo cual era muy patético según mi punto de vista.

"¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerá aquí?" Pregunté.

"El que sea necesario." Dijo él sin bajar la guardia.

"¿Lo saben ya los otros?"

Un tentáculo surgió de la nada y me agarró por el cuello, estrangulándome.

"Ni se te ocurra Jane. Ya sé lo que te pasa con Jeff y no voy a permitir que metas a Mónica en tu venganza."

Lo obvservé unos instantes. Parecía confuso acerca de lo que acababa de decir. Aprovechando que su agarre se había aflojado me apresuré a decir:

"No lo digo por eso Slender. Sabes de sobra que ella no puede estar aquí. Al menos no puede estar aquí viva. Tú mismo impusiste esa norma. Sí tantas ganas tienes de que se quede ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer."

El pareció vacilar, como si no desease oír lo que iba a decir. Aun así yo seguí adelante.

"Slender, tienes que corromperla."

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí como prometí está otro capítulo de la historia, esta vez con la presentación de otro Creepypasta Jane The Killer. Obviamente su relación con Jeff no es muy buena (se odian a muerte por mucho que la gente intente emparejarlos). Además hoy estoy muy contenta porque por fin han subido a youtube la narración del Creepypasta de Jeff The Killer vs Jane The Killer. Es bastante bueno, el youtuber que los sube se llama ItownGameplay y si sois fan de las cosas de terror, de los juegos Indie, del minecraft y de Slenderman y de Jeff The Killer os recomiendo su canal. Disfrutad del capítulo :D**

**PD: Siento la cruel referencia a High School Musical y Crepúsculo, yo también tuve mi etapa con eso aunque ahora ya no me guste. Lo que está claro es que esas películas evidentemente no son del tipo de Jeff.**

**PD2: En mi más sincera opinión, yo creo que si metemos a Beetlejuice, al Joker y a Loki en una batidora nos sale Jeff. Los tres son personajes locos, salvajes y algo malvados y combinando sus características probablemente nos quedaría Jeffy. El Jóker por razones obvias, Loki por su crueldad y por el pelo y BeetleJuice por su enorme demencia. Un momento... he dicho el nombre de este último en el fanfic tres veces, a ver si...**


	10. Capítulo 9: ¿Te gustaría vengarte?

**Slender POV**

Hacía rato que Jane se había ido, y yo seguía sin moverme de donde estaba ¿cómo se suponía que iba a hacerlo? ¿cómo iba a corromperla? no tengo mucha experiencia en traer a gente al lado oscuro. Vale que alguna vez lo había hecho, pero había vuelto tan locas a esas personas que o se habían acabado suicidando o me habían rogado que les matara.

Sin embargo Jeff si que parecía tener experiencia, ya había corrompido a cuatro víctimas, en las cuales debo incluir a Jane, y todas ellas eran chicas de más o menos su edad. ¿Sería esa actitud de "chico malo" lo que las atraía tanto? Quizás debería dejar que él se ocupara del asunto. El problema era que todas y cada una de ellas o habían acabado con la cara igualita a él o habían acabado como Jane. La pobrecilla no se merecía acabar así: deformada, transtornada y cegada por el deseo de matar.

La opción de Jeff quedaba descartada. Tendría que hacerlo yo mismo.

Volví caminando muy despacito hasta mi casa, no había prisa. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Tenía que hacer que su instinto asesino despertase, debía de darle en donde más le dolía y creo que ya sabía por donde darle.

Entré en silencio en la casa, procurando no alertar a Jeff y a Mónica de mi llegada. Curiosamente ya no estaban en el piso de abajo, habían subido. Por lo que estaba oyendo decir a Jeff debían de estar jugando a algún videojuego.

"¡NOOO! ¡CAGO EN LA HOSTIA! ¡PERO MUÉVETE RETRASAO DE LOS COJONES!"

Por Dios. Todo lo que salía por la boca de ese chico eran perlas y diamantes. ¿Por qué no se cortó también la lengua mientras se retocaba la cara? Me habría hecho un gran favor a mi y a todos los filólogos del mundo.

'En fin, será mejor que deje que se diviertan' Pensé mientras volvía a coger el periódico. Vaya, parecía que hoy había vuelto a salir en primera página, aunque no se me notase mucho. Tenía que ser más cuidadoso. El día menos pensado me pillan.

Las horas pasaron volando y llegó la hora de la comida. Ya habíamos terminado de comer y nos encontrábamos los tres en el salón sin hacer nada en especial. Entendí que había llegado mi momento.

"Dime, el otro día me dijiste que esa amiga tuya hacía que el instituto se te hiciese soportable ¿por qué?"

Había dado en el clavo, ya que la pregunta pareció incomodarla, ahora solo tenía que hurgar en la herida.

"¿Y bien?"

Jeff levantó la cabeza para mirarme, parecía que ya sabía por donde iban los tiros. Eso sólo me animó más.

Tras una larga espera al fin pareció armarse de valor para contestar.

"La vida es difícil cuando se es un bicho raro."

Vaya, eso yo no me lo esperaba, ni tampoco mi querido amigo Jeff.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntamos al unísono.

Ella se tumbó en el sofá y suspiró.

"No me malinterpretéis, en el insti hay gente realmente buena y agradable, he tenido buenos momentos allí. Pero hay veces que me siento como un error, como si yo no pudiese estar allí porque soy diferente, como si no me mereciese estar con la gente."

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Porque soy rara, me intereso por cosas que a una chica de mi edad no le deberían interesar y no hago lo que la mayoría de los adolescentes hacen. Me suelo sentir incómoda cuando estoy hablando con un grupo de clase, porque pienso que se van a reír de mi ya que mis opiniones son estúpidas y carentes de valor. Además no soy nada guapa."

"¿Por qué te degradas tanto?"

Me sorprendió oír esa pregunta cargada de rabia saliendo de la boca de Jeff. No solía ser de los que se preocupaban por la gente. Creo que era de las pocas personas que le caían bien.

"Porque es la verdad."

Ahora yo me estaba empezando a cabrear ¿pero cómo podía tener esta chica un complejo de inferioridad tan gordo?

"No tiene por qué serlo. No eres fea, y en caso de que lo fueras ¿Qué más daría eso? quiero decir, mira a Jeff, es feo como él solo pero ¿acaso le ves preocupado por ello?" **(esto de** **Jeff es mentira, no lo pienso de verdad)**

"Tiene razón Moni, no eres Scarlett Johansson pero tampoco eres un monstruo de circo, simplemente estás por el medio... Espera... ¿me acabas de llamar feo, monstruo capullo y sin cara?" me dijo con veneno en la voz.

"¿Es qué no sabes decir nada con amor?" le recriminé.

"Sí: ¡amorfo! ¡Jajajaja!" y dicho esto se empezó a reír con tanta fuerza que casi se cayó del sofá. ¿Por qué siempre le pongo los chistes en bandeja? lo mejor que pude hacer fue volver al tema...

"¿Qué fue lo que te pasó para que te veas ahora así?"

No contestó. Me pareció que no quería responder. La moví un poco con el brazo hasta que se dignó a contestar.

"Todo comenzó cuando tenía 6 años y mi madre me apuntó a clases de ballet. Estaba muy emocionada, iba a conocer gente nueva a hacer más amigas y seguramente me lo iba a pasar fenomenal. No veía el día en el que comenzaran las clases de lo nerviosa que estaba. Sin embargo..."

"¿Sin embargo?" Volvimos a preguntar a la vez.

"Sin embargo, las clases no fueron lo que yo me esperaba. Las niñas eran crueles conmigo, me pegaban, arañaban me insultaban y me dejaban en ridículo a la par que aislada ya que ninguna quería ponerse conmigo, y eso me hizo sentir tremendamente inferior. Mi ilusión y mis ganas de hacer nuevas amigas se fueron a la mierda. En el mismo momento en que me sacaron de allí tras varias semanas de súplicas pensé: ¿Y si el resto del mundo es igual que esas niñas? ¿y si es peor? a partir de ahí me fue costando cada vez más relacionarme con la gente ya que el miedo al rechazo y a la burla me cegaba. La primaria tampoco es que me ayudase mucho, ya que la situación se volvió a repetir en tercero. La profesora, una vieja amargada, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que ridiculizarme delante de mis compañeros y humillarme cada vez que entraba por la puerta. Ya hasta me daba miedo ir al colegio por su culpa. Y así comenzó todo."

Al terminar el relato estaba tan al borde de las lágrimas que hasta a Jeff le causó compasión. No era justo. Nadie debía ser tratado así por ser diferente.

"¿Y no tienes más amigos?" Pregunté.

"Claro que sí. Aparte de Clara de mi antiguo colegio tenía a Marcos, Javier y Elena. Ellos eran mi apoyo moral. Pero cuando acabamos la E.S.O. partimos por caminos distintos."

Permanecimos varios minutos en silencio. Jeff porque no sabía que decir, y yo, por que se me estaba ocurriendo un plan genial para corromperla y evitar mancharme las manos de sangre.

"Dime, ¿Te gustaría vengarte?"

**Mónica POV**

Se había ido. Y no sabía a donde. ¿Qué estaría planeando? Le había dicho que sí, que me habría gustado vengarme por todos esos años de tortura y de llorar en silencio por las noches, entonces él había asentido y se había marchado sin decir más palabra. Y lo gordo era que Jeff sabía algo y no me lo quería contar.

Sin embargo por mucho que me intentase preocupar por su repentina desaparición, había algo en mi cabeza que requería mayor importancia. ESO, ese sentimiento, esa sensación de rabia y de adrenalina corriendo por tus venas, esas ganas de liberación. Todavía perduraba en mi cuerpo y no podía hacer nada para que desapareciese. Había surgido cuando empecé a contar mi historia y ahora se negaba a marcharse. Ya lo había sentido otras veces, pero nunca tan fuerte como ahora. Será porque nunca había hablado de este tema con nadie, ni siquiera con mi familia o con mis amigos.

Pasaron los minutos y no parecía volver, tampoco esa sensación parecía desvanecerse. Ya estaba pensando en hacerme una tila cuando oí a alguien entrar por la puerta. Me asomé un poco y vi que Slenderman había vuelto y traía ¿a una chica? ¿Sería otra de los Creepypastas? no, no podía ser. La única y GRAN diferencia que había entre ella y el resto de los Creepypastas era que estaba llorando y templando de puro terror.

"Toma, aquí la tienes." Dijo Slender tan campante.

"¿Aquí tengo qué?" Pregunté yo.

"Tu venganza. ¿A qué esperas para matarla?"

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

De ninguna manera, no iba a matar a esa tía. No podía decirlo en serio.

"¡Espera, espera! que te traigo mi hacha y ya de paso cojo la cámara de vídeo!" Dijo Jeff corriendo hacia las escaleras. Dios, lo decía muy en serio.

La chica comenzó a llorar y a gritar de una manera aún más fuerte, incapaz de librarse del agarre de Slenderman. Me dio pena, sin embargo la sensación seguía ahí y no tenía previsto desvanecerse.

"¿Cómo la has traído?"

"Busqué un poquito en tu cabeza, usando mis poderes y vi el rostro de una de esas niñas de la clase de ballet. Localizar a la niña no fue luego ningún problema." Me dijo como si hubiese estado buscando información para hacer un trabajo del colegio.

Antes de que pudiera responderle llegó Jeff con la cámara y con un hacha en sus manos. Parecía estar casi nueva.

"Toma, es de las mejores que tengo." Dijo ensanchando su sonrisa a la vez que me tendía el hacha y encendía la cámara de vídeo.

'Joder... a ver como salgo de esta, y encima lo van a grabar.' Pensé todavía con ese sentimiento recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Me quedé parada, sin saber que hacer mientras Jeff caminaba de un lado a otro grabando la escena y Slender se impacientaba.

"Vamos, hazlo. Eres tú o ella." Dijo Slender cada vez más enfadado.

¿Qué? ¿cómo que yo o ella? Qué pasa ¿que si no la mato tengo que morir yo? espera, ¿por qué quiere salvarme a mi? en fin, supongo que no tengo opción.

Levanté el hacha lentamente, no pesaba mucho lo que me sorprendió. El sentimiento seguía, ella... ella era una de las chicas que me había torturado tanto. Merecía morir, tenía que acabar con ella, era ella o yo...

Ya iba a bajar el hacha cuando me detuve. Esa no era la cruel niña de 6 años que había conocido. Era una adolescente débil y asustada. No podía hacerle eso a alguien así, me recordaba tanto a mi. De repente el sentimiento de desvaneció. Tanto Slender como Jeff parecían confusos.

"¿Qué ocurre?, estabas sintiendo el instinto asesino ¿y ahora?" Preguntó Slender.

"Se ha desvanecido, ya no lo siento." Dije yo sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir.

Jeff se empezó a reír con más fuerza que nunca. Eso sólo hizo que la chica llorase aún más.

"¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Has tenido un matillazo!" Dijo llorando de la risa.

"¿Matillazo?" Pregunté.

"Sí ya sabes, como los gatillazos, sólo que aquí no se te levanta el cuchillo en lugar de la po..."

"¡BASTA!" Bramó Slenderman. Por lo visto no quería oír como acababa la frase, y yo tampoco. Había vuelto a usar esa voz demoníaca que usó la primera vez que nos echó la bronca a Jeff y a mi. Ahora tanto la chica como yo estábamos paralizadas por el terror. Slender más calmado trató de razonar conmigo.

"Escúchame, sé que la primera vez es difícil. Pero déjame mostrarte algo que te hará cambiar de idea, algo que he encontrado en esa cabecita loca que tiene..."

Al principio dudé. Pero me tomó la cara con una de sus largas manos y delicadamente guió mi mirada hacia su cara en blanco. Entonces lo vi. Alcohol, drogas, palizas a chicas más débiles y humillaciones con su grupito de pijas. El sentimiento ese, o como Jeff lo llama el 'instinto' volvió de repente. ¿Quién se creía que era para tratar así a los demás? el mundo estaría mejor sin gente como ella.

Sin pensármelo dos veces la ataqué con el hacha que todavía llevaba en mano, clavándosela varias veces. La sangre que emanaba de sus heridas me empapó completamente. Cuando acabé me encontré a Jeff aplaudiéndome con la cámara en la mano y riéndose como un loco. Miré al cadáver cubierto de sangre que yacía a mis pies y luego a Slenderman. No sabía que estaba sintiéndo Slender en esos momentos, ya que el hombre era bastante inexpresivo. Rápidamente el instinto desapareció para dar lugar a otros aún peores: La culpa y el asco.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿En qué me había convertido? Incapaz de soportar más la presión salí corriendo de la estancia y por primera vez de la casa. Sentía culpabilidad porque había matado a una persona y además sentía asco, porque a pesar de lo mal que me sentía, en el fondo me había gustado.

**Hola! Aquí volvemos con otro capítulo de la historia. En este, hay algo importante que debo deciros, ya sé que dije que toda la historia era una gran exageración de mi vida, sin embargo he de confesar que la parte del ballet y de la primaria es cierta al cien por cien por desgracia para mí, :( el resto es todo ficción (yo no he matado nunca a nadie, bueno de momento...) he usado a la tía esta del ballet que es medio inventada y medio real, real porque representa a todas esas niñas que me maltrataron de pequeña e inventada porque me la he sacado de mi propia cosecha ya que no creo que se dediquen todas a esas actividades que he mencionado antes. No quiero que nadie piense que esto me lo estoy tomando como una venganza personal, es sólo que he pensado que quizás me vendría bien escribir sobre el tema. No es mi intención que alguien se sienta ofendido.**

**Por cierto, he de informar que voy a estar fuera de fanfiction durante una larga temporada. Las próximas semanas van a ser cruciales en mi vida y en la de mucha gente de mi edad, y necesito concentrarme al máximo. Si no muero en el proceso y todo sale bien , sobre el 16 o 17 de Junio volveré a continuar con la historia. Solo pido un poquitín de paciencia y que disfrutéis del capítulo :D**


	11. Capítulo 10: Mark Slender

**Slender POV**

Se había ido corriendo ¿tanto asco le daba matar? Mi primera muerte que yo recuerde, no fue tan traumática. Sin embargo yo no era como ella, ni ella era como yo y probablemente nuestro concepto de traumático fuese muy diferente.

El problema ahora era que había salido corriendo por la puerta y yo tenía que ir a buscarla. Joder, ¿por qué no candé? Si lo hubiera hecho ahora no tendría que ir a por ella y podríamos razonar tranquilamente sentados en el sofá.

Jeff me estaba mirando con una cara que por un lado me decía 'Deberías salir a buscarla por si se hace daño' y que por otro lado también decía 'No pienso limpiar este cadáver.'

Sabiendo que iba a cumplir esta segunda sentencia, decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era salir por la puerta y comenzar mi búsqueda.

Sé que la mayoría pensará 'Pero si Slenderman puede controlar todo el bosque, ¿Por qué no la rastrea mentalmente desde su casa? Si no hay nada que pase en su bosque sin que él se entere.' Ja. Y doble ja.

Vale que soy una entidad psíquica y paranormal muy poderosa, pero no soy Dios, ni un puto GPS. Mis poderes solo se limitan a leer el pensamiento (a corta distancia), a regenerarme, teletransportarme y a crear ilusiones. Lo de la 'enfermedad' del Slenderman no es más que una invención de dos idiotas que me vieron un día mientras hacían botellón y se asustaron tanto que les sangró la nariz. Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso, sólo pasaba por allí. Y respecto a lo del dolor de cabeza que también mencionaron en el informe policial y en los foros, me parece que se llama resaca. Y eso lo hemos tenido casi todos.

Estaba bastante desorientado, sin saber por donde empezar. Menos mal que había huellas de las converse que llevaba puestas formando un camino que agradecidamente seguí.

Sinceramente, no creía que hubiese llegado muy lejos con el hacha de Jeff en las manos. Además, por lo que había observado no era una gran fan de las carreras. Tarde o temprano se acabaría cansado.

... ... ...

Llevaba casi 15 minutos con la caminata y me estaba enfureciendo de verdad ¿pero cuánto había corrido esta tía? si una vez me contó que era la menos rápida de su clase. Ya debería de haberla atrapado. Iba tener que organizar una patrulla de búsqueda como esto siguiese así.

Al llegar a un claro las pisadas desaparecieron y mi desesperación aumentó aún más.

'Ahora si que la he perdido de verdad. A ver que demonios hago ahora para encontrarla.' Pensé, rascándome la cabeza en busca de una solución.

Una pequeña idea pasó por mi cabeza. Y aunque no parecía que fuese a ser muy exitosa, tenía que intentarla.

Podría usar mis poderes mentales para averiguar si estaba cerca. Si era así, mi mente captaría una leve señal de sus pensamientos. Si no, estaría lo suficientemente lejos como para que ni yo, ni Jeff, ni el resto de los Creepypastas pudiésemos alcanzarla.

Probé a rastrearla unos segundos.

"Mmmm..." Murmuré en un esfuerzo por captar algo.

Estaba concentrándome al máximo. Si tuviese ojos, los habría cerrado con fuerza. No percibía nada.

Ya estaba a punto de tirar la toalla cuando algo me llamó la atención. Una pequeña señal psíquica que me indicaba que no podía estar muy lejos. Y no lo estaba. Girando la cabeza la vi sentada en la torre de la estación de radio abandonada, con el hacha ensangrentada en la mano derecha y mirando hacia el horizonte sumida en sus pensamientos.

**Mónica POV**

Vacía. Estaba vacía por dentro. Al principio por lo menos había sentido algo: asco, culpa y puede que un poco de felicidad. Sin embargo ahora no sentía nada. Me daba igual todo, como si me partía un rayo o me reventaba un camión.

Si os dijese que esta situación de vacío me preocupaba os estaría mintiendo, porque como ya he dicho no sentía nada. Y me daba igual sentir que no sentir.

Los primeros minutos de mi espectacular carrerón con el hacha ensangrentada en las manos habían sido los más confusos de toda mi vida. Por mi cabeza no paraban de circular pensamientos del tipo: '¿Pero qué he hecho? ¡Soy una asesina!', '¿Cómo puede haberme gustado?' , '¿Qué pensarán mis padres?', '¿Y si luego no sé como volver a casa?', '¿Qué peli pondrán hoy en Canal +?'

Sin embargo cuanto más corría, más me daba cuenta de que lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y ya no había marcha atrás. No podía culpar a Slenderman ni a Jeff. Ya me lo dijeron: era yo o esa chica. Y creo que ellos querían que sobreviviese yo.

Finalmente me cansé de correr y me dirigí a lo que parecía ser una estación de radio abandonada. Necesitaba pensar y estar un rato a solas. Todavía agarrando el hacha, me subí al tejado y trepé por la torre hasta sentarme en una zona lo suficientemente apartada del suelo. Y así me quedé, mirando hacia el horizonte cubierta de sangre seca y con un hacha igual de ensangrentada en la mano.

"¡Eh, Mónica!" Oí a alguien gritar.

Noté como unas mariposillas volaban descontroladas en mi estómago, ya que sabía quien era el dueño de la voz. Mi indiferencia hacia todo y todos se desvanecía lentamente. Miré hacia abajo y vi a Slenderman haciéndome señas con sus largos brazos.

'Ha venido a buscarme. Pero ¿por qué?' Pensé.

"¿Qué haces ahí arriba? Baja para que podamos hablar " Me dijo.

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo alto que estaba y de lo lejos que estaba el suelo. Demasiado lejos para mi gusto.

"No." Dije asustada.

"¿Por qué no? venga baja que no te voy a comer." Dijo colocándose justo debajo de donde yo estaba.

"Tengo miedo a las alturas."

Creo que tras mi confesión el tío se quedó en blanco. Le dejé sin palabras. Tras varios segundos de mirarme en silencio con una expresión que si hubiera tenido cara yo habría calificado de '¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?', al fin consiguió reaccionar.

"¿Y para qué coño te subes?" Dijo desesperado como si estuviese regañando a un niño pequeño.

Justo en ese momento, noté como el hacha se deslizaba accidentalmente entre mis manos y caía con fuerza al suelo. Casi lo parto en dos, menos mal que se apartó a tiempo.

"¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡casi me das!" Gritó enfadado.

"¡Perdona!, ¡ha sido sin querer, te lo juro!" Dije yo tratando de disculparme.

Él simplemente soltó un suspiro de puro agotamiento y extendió los brazos.

"Vale, vamos a probar una cosa. Tú saltas y yo te cojo."

Me parece que ese plan era bueno solamente para él, yo le veía algunas lagunas. Bueno, no algunas. Muchas.

"¿No me irás a dejar caer?" Pregunté indecisa.

"Escúchame. Desde que nos conocemos he tenido más de mil oportunidades para matarte y aun así no lo he hecho ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a hacerlo ahora?" Dijo muy serio.

Vaya, en ese aspecto tenía toda la razón. Además era el único que había por aquí para ayudarme a bajar ya que no pensaba bajar por mi misma. Agarrándome a las barras de metal que constituían la torre me deslicé por ella para ponerme en posición de salto.

Procuré no mirar abajo, tenía que concentrarme en el ente sin cara que me iba a coger. Tenía que confiar en él.

Un segundito más y... ¡Gerónimooo!

Rápidamente noté cono sus largos brazos me envolvían y me apretaban contra su pecho. Me había salvado.

Todavía asustada por el salto oculté mi rostro en su pecho. El sonido de su corazón ¿latiendo? frenéticamente me relajó un poco. Por lo visto no había sido la única que había pasado un mal rato.

Permanecí unos segundos así hasta que por fin conseguí calmarme y preguntar con un hilillo de voz:

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

Su cuerpo se tensó, no parecía que le gustase mucho hablar de su vida. Pero después de lo que me había hecho hacer, supongo que me lo debía.

"Por venganza." Contestó él mirando para otro lado.

"¿Contra quién?" Volví a preguntar.

"Contra todos."

Su respuesta no es que me ayudase mucho y parece ser que él también se había dado cuenta de que con eso no me bastaba. Derrotado, se sentó en el suelo conmigo todavía en sus brazos y comenzó a narrarme su historia:

"Acababa de graduarme en la facultad de periodismo y había conseguido un buen empleo en una redacción. Mi primer trabajo allí consistía en ir a investigar junto con otros periodistas una fábrica en la que supuestamente se estaban realizando experimentos ilegales. Y los estaban haciendo, porque experimentaron con todos nosotros. Sin embargo antes de que pudiésemos decir nada nos empezaron a aniquilar uno por uno. Yo tuve 'suerte' y me escondí en un búnker. Allí noté que los productos químicos que me habían echado reaccionaban de una manera extraña en mi cuerpo. Me sentía extraño, oía voces y me picaba todo el cuerpo. Los científicos me encontraron y le prendieron fuego al búnker en el que me encontraba. Los productos químicos me revivieron, pero a un alto precio. Me convertí en esto. Me daba tanto asco a mi mismo que decidí vengarme de todos, empezando por los científicos."

Vaya, eso sí que era una buena historia. Los científicos se merecían ese final por experimentar con gente inocente, sin embargo...

"Lo de los científicos lo entiendo pero ¿y el resto del mundo?" pregunté con curiosidad.

Él desvió la mirada y sus manos se convirtieron en puños.

"¿Te crees que no intenté volver a llevar una vida normal?, fui repudiado como si fuera basura."

Eso era algo horrible, nadie merecía un trato así. Él no era más que una víctima de algo muy injusto. Me incorporé para darle un fuerte abrazo.

"No eres basura. No debieron de tratarte así." Dije yo. El 'instinto' como Jeff lo llamaba, estaba reapareciendo y eso no era bueno.

"Gracias." Dijo él, devolviéndome el abrazo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por no tratarme como a un monstruo."

"Eso es porque no lo eres, ninguno de vosotros lo sois. No matais por hobby, sino porque no os han dejado otra opción. Eso sí, a partir de ahora si voy a matar como vosotros no quiero matar gente al tuntún, quiero matar a gente que se lo merzca, a la gente mala."

Él empezó a reírse.

"¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?" Pregunté.

"Me sorprende lo bien que te estás tomando todo esto, hace un rato te horrorizaba." Dijo entre risas.

"Qué quieres que te diga, lo hecho hecho está. Mejor tomárselo bien que sufrir por algo que ya no tiene solución."

Permanecimos así, él sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la estación de radio conmigo en su regazo, durante casi 20 minutos. Ambos estábamos a gusto y no nos apetecía mucho levantarnos. Pero como estaba empezando a oscurecer, nos tuvimos que poner en pie y caminar de vuelta a la casa. Cuando llegamos Jeff, o estaba dormido, o se había ido a mandar a dormir a alguien. Lo que sí estaba allí era el cadáver. Tenía una pinta horrible, estaba muy paliducho y la sangre ya se había coagulado (por no mencionar el asqueroso olor que desprendía).

Slender me mandó a darme un baño mientras él recogía el estropicio. Desde el baño se podía oír como se cagaba en todos y cada uno de los muertos de Jeff.

Como esa matanza me había quitado el hambre por una temporada me fui pronto a la cama a escribir en mi diario.

_Lo he hecho. He matado. Sin embargo, aunque al principio me había sentido fatal la verdad es que ahora siento que quizás haya hecho lo que debía. Esa chica era cruel, despiadada y causaba problemas y dolor de manera intencionada a todo el mundo, incluso a sus seres queridos. Sé que habrá gente que llorará su pérdida (a alguien le importará su muerte, digo yo) , sin embargo sé que también habrá gente que dormirá tranquila y que se alegrará de que ya no esté esa mujer que les hacía la vida imposible. Sólo por este último grupo, me alegro de haberlo hecho._

_No quiero alarmarme a mi misma pero creo que Slender me está empezando a gustar un poquitín. Yo nunca había sentido nada por nadie (dudaba de que pudiese sentirlo) pero quizás con él..._

_Me pareció precioso que después de mi huida fuese a buscarme y me ayudase a bajar de la torre de radio (Pensaba que me dejaría marchar para que encontrase yo sola el camino de vuelta) Hasta me ha contado la historia de su vida y su verdadero nombre (el cual muy pocos saben) Creo que confía mucho en mí. Pero no sé si le gusto de ese modo._

_Aun así... Mark Slender... me gusta._

**Hola! Ya volví de ese temible periódo de nuestra vida al que todos llamamos Selectividad o PAU (Pruebas de Acceso a la Universidad) y traigo una mala noticia (para mí): Durante esta fase he muerto y ahora estoy escribiendo desde el más allá :D**

**Muchas, MUCHAS gracias por vuestra enorme paciencia y también por reviews y favoritos. Ahora continuaré escribiendo la historia no diariamente pero sí intentaré que vaya semanalmente. A partir de hoy, siempre que pueda intentaré subir un capítulo nuevo y quizás también suba algún capítulo de la nueva historia de Batman que estoy preparando. Ahora, como siempre, disfrutad del capítulo :D**

**PD: Sinceramente, si alguno de los que está leyendo esto va a hacer la PAU el año que viene o todavía no la ha hecho este año, como consejo os digo que no es tan terrible como la pintan. No hay que ir con miedo porque luego no es más que un estúpido examen más. Y resulta mucho más fácil que los que hacemos en el instituto. Tampoco os digo que vayáis confiados creyendo que lo vais a pasar sin estudiar ya que a pesar de que sea un número muy pero que muy reducido, hay gente que la suspende. Sólo os digo que vayáis tranquilos.**


	12. Capítulo 11: The Legend of Ben

**Mónica POV**

Ya habían pasado 3 días de mi primer asesinato y en casa estábamos haciendo todo lo posible por actuar con normalidad. Todavía me sentía algo rara por haber matado a alguien, ya que yo nunca había hecho daño ni a una mosca, y casi que agradecía que Slender y Jeff evitasen sacar el tema.

Durante esos 3 días había intentado redecorar mi habitación. Era muy soso tener una habitación blanca, con muebles claros y sin apenas decoración. Tenía que darle un poco de vidilla. O por lo menos decorarla a mi gusto.

Por esa misma razón le pedí a Slender que volviese a mi casa y cogiese mis cómics, mis libros, mi móvil y mi tablet... cosas para que 'mi habitación' se pareciese más a mi habitación. Y ya de paso le pedí que le entregase otra nota a mi familia para que no se preocupase demasiado. Decía lo siguiente:

_Mamá, Papá_

_Puesto que me voy a quedar una temporada con mis amigos voy a llevarme algunas de mis cosas para mi nueva habitación. Os echo mucho de menos y no sé si podremos vernos pronto pero os juro que un día de estos iré a visitaros. No penséis más que me han secuestrado, porque no es así. Y no, no estoy teniendo el síndrome de Estocolmo (creo). Ahora estoy feliz y mis compañeros de piso cuidan de mí muy bien. Ya sé que me voy a perder la selectividad y la graduación (a la que por cierto no pensaba ir) pero no me importa. Estoy mejor así._

_Os echa muchísimo de menos, Mónica._

_Pd: Cambiadle el agua al hámster todos los días que sé que se os va a olvidar._

Siendo sincera, al terminar de escribir esta carta noté como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. A pesar de que estaba bien con Slender y con Jeff, echaba mucho de menos a mi familia. Lo último que quería en este mundo era decepcionarles o hacerles sufrir. Sin embargo no podía volver, ya no. Ahora era una asesina y pertencía al mundo de Slender y Jeff, por esa misma razón tenía que quedarme en esa casa.

Cuando me trajo todas mis cosas yo rápidamente las subí a mi habitación y empezé a ordenar los cómics y los libros en la estantería por autor y grupo de superhéroes.

Una vez terminada la tarea, saqué mi tablet y mi móvil y los conecté al enchufe más cercano. Qué ganas tenía de volver a ponerme los cascos y perderme en la música de mi biblioteca.

Por lo menos ahora estaba algo más acogedora. Me dirigí al armario para cambiarme de mi pijama de Jack Skellington (Sí, soy una fan incondicional de Tim Burton) a unas botas militares negras, con vaqueros negros y mi sudadera negra de la novia cadáver (otra prueba de mi enorme fanatismo).

Ya vestida, salí de mi cuarto y bajé al salón. Allí estaba Jeff, con una cerveza en la mano y con pinta de estar un poco mareado.

"¿Tan temprano y ya estás pedo?" Bromeé.

Él se sentó en el sofá con una pierna sobre el reposabrazos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Ay, déjame. Anoché me acosté muy tarde y hoy no he desayunado." Dijo con un quejido.

"¿Y no te sentaría mejor beber otra cosa que no sea alcohol?" Le volví a preguntar cruzándome de brazos.

"¡Déjame ya! no eres mi madre asi que no me digas lo que tengo que hacer." Replicó enfadado.

Vaya, menudo carácter. Parece ser que alguien se ha despertado hoy con el pie izquierdo. No debería irse a la cama tan tarde. Aunque entiendo que intentar dormir sin párpados sea complicado además de ser una putada, y de las gordas.

"Vale, como quieras. Si me necesitas estaré sentada en el porche ¿de acuerdo?."

Él simplemente gruñó en señal afirmativa. Como sabía que si quería volver a ver la clara luz del día lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlo ahí a sus anchas, salí en silencio por la puerta y me senté en el porche a mirar el campo. Me pareció raro no encontrar a Slenderman por ninguna parte, aunque de todos modos ya era mayorcito y podía cuidarse él solito.

Una risa me sobresaltó de repente. No era una risa psicótica como la de Jeff y era demasiado aguda como para ser de Slender, además estaba acompañada de un fuerte olor a porro.

Guiándome por el olor y la risa llegué a la parte trasera de la casa. Allí estaba en cuclillas con un cigarrillo en la mano... ¿El protagonista de Zelda?

Esto si que era una sorpresa, no sabía que existiese de verdad. Yo pensaba que era una invención del chino ese de Nintendo.

Me acerqué sigilosamente a él. El olor a Marihuana me estaba empezando a dar náuseas. Cuando estuve totalmente segura de que no iba a potar, le puse la mano en el hombro y le pregunté:

"Perdona, ¿eres Link de Zelda?"

Él se levantó y gracias a ello pude compobar lo bajito que era. Mira que yo era enana, sin embargo era más alta que este tío. Bueno, por 15 cm.

La peor parte fue cuando se dio la vuelta. Ahí fue cuando grité. Se parecía a él pero de una manera mucho más diabólica: su sonrisa estaba llena de dientes afilados, sus ojos eran negros y con una pupila roja y además lloraban sangre. Fue tal el susto que me pegó que ignoré por completo el hecho de que tenía una sonrisa de idiota y la mirada perdida a causa de lo fumado que estaba.

Él ladeó la cabeza y preguntó :

"No, ¿Quién es ese?"

**Jeff POV**

' Joder, es la última vez que me acuesto a las 6 de la mañana. Esta noche mato al primero que vea y me piro pa casa a dormir. Menos mal que Mónica se ha ido, hoy estoy de mala leche y si me llega a tocar un poco más las narices le arranco la cabeza.' pensé para mi mismo

El alcohol no me estaba ayudando nada a dormirme. Sólo hacía que me entrasen ganas de echar todo lo que hubiese en mi estómago, que no era mucho.

Un grito de chica proveniente de la parte de atrás de la casa hizo que me levantase de un salto. ¡Mierda, Mónica! ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

Salí corriendo cuchillo en mano dispuesto a matar a la supuesta amenaza. Al salir la vi aplastada contra un árbol mirando fijamente a... Oh, coño: Ben Drowned.

"Tranquilízate Moni. Solo es Benny, otro Creepypasta." Dije caminando hacia ella, medio mareado por el fuerte olor a hierba que desprendía el chaval.

"¿En serio?" Dijo acercándose.

"Sí, tranquila. Este es Ben Drowned o Ben el ahogado. O como yo prefiero llamarle: Benny el emporrado." Le dije susurrándole la última parte.

Por lo menos eso alivió algo la tensión en el ambiente ya que le entró un ataque de risa que a duras penas consiguió contener.

"Y... ¿vosotros folláis o qué hacéis?" Dijo Ben ajeno a la conversación.

Madre mía, como estaba de fumado. Era una pena que no tuviese una cámara para grabar ese momento. Aunque bueno, ya se presentarían más oportunidades como esa, ya que Ben, o estaba fumado o estaba con su novieta Sally. No conocía término medio. La pobre Mónica estaba partiéndose de risa por el suelo.

"Bueno, ahora ya sabemos para qué usó la ocarina del juego de Zelda." Dijo entre risas.

Ahora me empezé a reír yo también. Lo mejor era que Ben no se estaba coscando de nada de lo que estábamos diciendo y nos miraba de una manera graciosa mientras se reía como un tonto. Dios, que buen rato pasamos.

Finalmente Ben empezó a recuperar su sentido común y se sentó en el suelo.

"Dime, ¿Tienes móvil?" Le preguntó a Mónica. Ella asintió.

"Bien, porque voy a necesitar que me lo dejes para que instale un chip que te permita hacer llamadas sin correr el riesgo de que te localizen."

"¿En serio?" Dijo ella mientras se le iluminaba la mirada.

"Claro, vamos llévame a tu habitación." Respondió él mientras se dirigía a la casa flotando. Ella hizo ademán de segirle, pero se detuvo al llegar a mi lado.

"¿No vienes?" Preguntó.

"Nah, prefiero quedarme aquí un rato más. Se está muy a gusto."

En cuanto vi que cerraba la puerta de atrás me tumbé de nuevo en el césped a mirar al cielo y a pensar una vez más en la causa por la cual me había convertido en asesino.

**Mónica POV**

Volví a entrar en la casa agarrada de la mano de Ben, quien todavía estaba un poco ido a causa de la droga. A duras penas consguió subir las escaleras por lo que tuve que agarrarle para que no cayese.

A mitad de camino, noté como se me empezaba a escurrir. Pensé que se me estaba cayendo escaleras abajo, pero no era así. Al ser un fantasma tenía la habilidad de atravesar las paredes, bueno pues a mí se me estaba escurriendo a causa de que estaba atravesando los escalones y se estaba hundiendo en el suelo cada vez más. Comencé a tirar con fuerza de él para sacarlo del suelo. Él sin embargo su situación parecía hacerle bastante gracia.

"Pero tío, ¿qué coño haces?, ¡ugh! ¡colabora un poco!"

"Jajaja, lo siento, a veces se me olvida que estoy muerto."

Y dicho esto, él solito se sacó de las escaleras para ponerse a flotar sobre mi cabeza.

"Bueno, ¿me vas a indicar cuál es tu cuarto o prefieres que nos quedemos aquí mirándonos el uno al otro?" Dijo mirándose las uñas.

"Está aquí a la izquierda, sígueme."

Al llegar a mi habitación, mientras yo desconectaba el móvil del cargador, él se tumbó en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos y mirando al techo.

"¿Cómo puede ser que teniendo 10 años estés fumando porros como si tuvieses 18?" Le pregunté.

"Verás, cuando me ahogué tenía 10 años, pero eso fue hace 10 años. Puede que no crezca físicamente, pero sí mentalmente."

"Entonces, ¿eres como un tío de 20 atrapado en el cuerpo de uno de 10?"

"Bingo." Dijo quitándome el teléfono de las manos.

Durante los siguientes 15 minutos pude observar como trabajaba en el chip, y descubrí que a pesar de tener unas manos tan pequeñas e ir tan fumado como él iba, era muy cuidadoso en su trabajo, preocupándose de que todo estuviese conectado donde tenía que estarlo y de que ningún cable, por fino que fuese, resultase dañado.

Al acabar, me lo entregó con una sonrisa triunfal.

"Voilá, aquí lo tienes."

"¿Ya puedo hacer llamadas?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. Sin embargo aún me quedaban unas cuantas dudas por resolver.

"¿Y qué pasa si se me agota el saldo?"

"Pues te vas al cajero y lo recargas, como hace todo el mundo. Ahora, si me disculpas, me tengo que ir a mi casa."

Cuando estaba a punto de atravesar la pared para irse flotando se dio la vuelta.

"Una cosa más, he modificado tu teléfono para que cada vez que llames a alguien aparezca tu número oculto. Es sólo por si acaso, más vale prevenir que curar."

"Vale, gracias por todo Ben."

"No hay de qué."

Cuando por fin se fue, miré el móvil que tenía en las manos. Casi sin pensar, marqué un número que me sabía bastante bien, el de mi casa.

No me di cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que oí la voz de mi madre al otro lado del teléfono.

"¿Diga?"

No dije nada. ¿Qué podría decirle en una situación como esa?

"¿Diga?" Volvió a decir ella.

Colgué. Ahora las lágrimas caían libremente por mis mejillas. Los echaba muchísimo de menos, quería volver a mi casa, hasta echaba de menos el estúpido instituto.

Cerré la puerta con llave sin ganas de hablar con nadie, la voz rota y sin vida de mi madre me había destrozado por dentro. No deseaba que nadie me interrumpiera, ni tampoco quería que mis 'compañeros de casa' me viesen llorar. Llorar solo me hacía parecer más débil de lo que ya era.

Entre sollozos, agarré el diario para desahogarne.

_Quiero volver a casa, quiero irme con mi mamá y mi papá. Quiero estar con mis hermanitos pequeños. Suena infantil, lo sé, pero me da igual. Quiero mi casa, mi familia, mi hámster, mis amigos y mi estúpido instituto. No sé qué es lo que me duele más, el hecho de echar de menos el insti o el hecho de saber que nada volverá a ser como antes. La gente tiene razón, nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así?_

_Llegados a este punto no me queda otro remedio que tomar una decisión por el bien de todos tanto por el de mi familia, como por el de Slender y Jeff. Llorar no me va a solucionar nada. Tengo que aceptarlo, mi vida dejó de ser mi vida en el momento en que maté a esa chica. Ya no soy la mayor de tres hermanos, ni soy la chica rara y marginada que deambulaba por el instituto, ya no soy aquella que fantaseaba con estudiar filología inglesa para poder hacer traducción y lo más importante de todo, ya no soy Mónica, por lo menos ya no soy esa Mónica._

**Hola! Acabo de volver de mis pequeñas vacaciones en una cabaña perdida situada en los montes asturianos. Para ser verano allí hacía un frío de la leche. Lo único que lamento es no haber visto a Slenderman o a Jeff por esos bosques.** **Por curiosidad, en el próximo capítulo ¿qué preferís? que introduzca a Eyeless Jack o a Masky y Hoody (Van en el mismo paquete estos 2 últimos)? lo digo por ir preparando los capítulos porque no sé por cual de ellos decidirme :( Reviews y favoritos se aradecen. Disfrutad del capítulo :D**


	13. Capítulo 12: Regalo de bienvenida

**Mónica POV**

Aburrida. Se podría decir que era así como me sentía en esos momentos, aburrida y sola. Slender y Jeff ya se habían marchado de cacería y yo no tenía nada entretenido para hacer. Eran las 12 de la noche y no tenía sueño, además era sábado, y los sábados por la noche no suelen poner nada interesante por televisión. Tampoco me apetecía mucho ponerme a jugar a los videojuegos, Jeff podía llegar a ser muy posesivo con sus consolas y no me quería ni imaginar lo que sería capaz de hacerme si por accidente llegase a estropear una de ellas. Da igual lo bien que te lleves con él, cuando se trata de videojuegos o de sangre Jeff no distingue entre amigos o enemigos.

A decir verdad estaba bastante mustia a causa de lo ocurrido aquella mañana. El haber llamado a mi madre por teléfono y haber sido incapaz de hablar con ella me habían sentado igual de bien que una puñalada.

La primera media hora de mi pequeño aislamiento había tenido que soportar a Jeffy llamando a mi puerta e insistiendo acerca del motivo por el cual me había encerrado y por el cual no quería bajar a comer. Tras varios golpes en la puerta y dos intentos de fuerze, finalmente le dije que tenía algo de sueño y que por eso me había metido en mi habitación. Obviamente era mentira, pero a él pareció convencerle, ya que se bajó a ver la tele.

Cuando por fin terminé de llorar me tumbé en la cama del mismo modo que Ben lo había hecho antes. El vacío que estaba sintiendo era espectacular. Vale que me dolía el no poder volver a casa jamás, pero si quería ser feliz tenía que olvidarme ya del temita.

3 horas más tarde noté una brisa procedente del otro extremo de la habitación. Levanté la cabeza y allí estaba Slenderman, enfrente mío. Qué caballeroso por parte de Slendy el respetar mi intimidad (sarcasmo).

Sin decir nada ni pedir permiso se sentó en la cama a mi lado y estiró el brazo para acariciarme el pelo. Estuvimos así, callados, hasta que llegó la hora de cenar. Ninguno de los 2 dijo nada durante la cena, el único que hablaba era Jeff, que contaba la visita de Ben por la mañana.

Recogimos los platos y ambos se fueron por la puerta a buscar nuevas víctimas.

Y en ese momento, casi 2 horas y media después estaba tumbada en el sofá sin hacer nada en especial. De repente noté como una sensación extraña me recorría el cuerpo. Era una mezcla de nerviosismo, ansiedad y angustia, era algo realmente horrible, me quemaba por dentro. Era como tener el mono de alguna droga, solo que en este caso desconocía que tipo de droga era. Al mismo tiempo el instinto asesino se puso al máximo, rematando mi malestar. ¿Acaso ambas cosas estaban relacionadas? Supongo que ahora sabía como se sentía Jeff todo el tiempo ¿cómo podía aguantar tanto?

Sin saber lo que hacía, me dirigí hacia la cocina como una zombi, una zombi a la que las ganas de ver sus manos manchadas de sangre de desconocidos la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. De manera impulsiva cogí un periódico y un cuchillo de cocina y pasé las páginas de manera ansiosa. Rajoy, Telecinco, Norteamérica... todas y cada una de las páginas estaban plagadas de gente; gente con corazones que laten, gente que cree que está a salvo en su cama cuando duermen. Todavía sin tener conocimiento de mis propios actos tracé líneas con el cuchillo por todas y cada una de las fotografías. Por un instante, mi mente hizo lo insospechado: me los imaginé muertos, cubiertos de sangre, abiertos en canal y exhibiendo sus propias tripas. Luego me imaginé a mí misma provocando todo aquello, sonriendo ante sus gritos y súplicas, empapándome en su dulce sangre...

"¡NO!" Grité. Me había dejado llevar por el instinto, yo no debía ser así, esa gente era inocente, no había hecho nada malo...

Derrotada, enterré la cabeza en las manos. Las ganas de matar me quemaban, no podía luchar contra ello.

Tan concentrada estaba en mis pensamientos que no oí abrirse la puerta trasera, ni tampoco oí los pasos que se hacían cada vez más cercanos. No me di cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación hasta que noté una mano en mi hombro.

"¡AAAAHHHH!" Chillé mientras me giraba en la silla, empujaba al desconocido contra la encimera y ya de paso me caía al suelo. Por lo menos eso sació mis ganas de matar.

El desconocido aterrizó con un golpe sordo en la encimera cubriéndose la cabeza en señal protectora. Cuando recuperé del todo mi sentido común pude echar un vistazo a la criatura que había entrado. Era alto, puede que unos centímetros más alto que Jeff, pero no tan alto como Slender. Iba todo de negro, desde las botas militares que llevaba hasta su sudadera, pasando por sus pantalones y por los guantes que llevaba; como excepción destacaba una bandolera que también llevaba, que era de color marrón oscuro. No pude evitar fijarme en que esas ropas estaban adornadas con manchas de sangre fresca, probablemente de algún gilipollas inocente que por querer hacerse el macho delante de sus amigos se ha metido en este bosque plagado de asesinos. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos esos detalles lo que más me llamó la atención fue su cara, estaba totalmente cubierta por una máscara azul y donde se suponía que debían de estar los agujeros para los ojos, en lugar de haber ojos había... bueno, dos cuencas vacías de las que chorreaba un extraño líquido negro. Me estremecí al ver esos dos pozos negros vacíos, (en serio, ¿qué le pasa a esta gente con sus ojos? ¿no pueden dejar de hacerles cosas raras a sus ojitos?)

Mientras pensaba en la razón por la que este chaval se había sacado los ojos, el sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y comenzó a escribir frenéticamente. Al terminar, puso la hoja escrita delante de mis narices.

_"¿Quién eres tú? ¿por qué estás aquí?"_ Decía la nota.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté yo confundida. Él golpeó ligeramente con la punta del boli la hoja, señal de que se estaba impacientando.

"¿No puedes hablar?" Volví a preguntar. Él negó con la cabeza y volvió a repetir el gesto anterior.

"Me llamo Mónica. Soy la nueva, por así decirlo."

Él volvió a escribir en su libreta.

_"Hola Mónica. Yo soy Eyeless Jack, pero puedes llamarme Jack." _Y a la vez que me mostraba la libreta, me tendió la mano que le quedaba libre para que se la estrechara.

Yo le sonreí y le estreché la mano.

"Me has dado un buen susto Jack."

_"¿Sólo un buen susto?, estoy perdiendo práctica." _Volvió a escribir, algo afligido.

"No es eso, es sólo que cuando llevas tanto tiempo en esta casa, al final te acabas acostumbrando a todas las rarezas." Bromeé yo.

_"¿Tienes ya un Creepypasta?" _

"Todavía estoy en ello. Me siento un poco como una superheroína con esto de escoger un nombre, un traje y un pasado. Por no mencionar mi super instinto asesino"

Jack de pronto, pareció tensarse y ponerse muy serio.

_"Mónica, con estas cosas no se debe bromear, es algo muy serio. Puede que parezca que disfrutamos con nuestras cacerías, cosa que es verdad, pero reprimir el instinto es algo que no debemos tomar como guasa, ya que si lo hacemos mal podemos correr el riesgo de hacer daño a los que nos importan, e incluso podemos hacérnoslo a nosotros mismos."_

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Pregunté.

_"No todos tenemos tanto autocontrol como Slenderman o The Rake. Hay veces que casi sin quererlo nos herimos a nosotros mismos o a quienes nos rodean solo por el placer de ver sangre. Yo por ejemplo, ahora mismo estoy fantaseando con devorar tus órganos y me está costando horrores contenerme."_

Retrocedí un poco, ¿me lo estaba diciendo en serio? ¿era esa su característica especial, devorar órganos humanos? Ante mi retroceso, alargó el brazo izquierdo y me agarró fuertemente de la muñeca, mientras que con la mano derecha escribía en la libreta.

_"Los Creepypastas somos todos como una gran familia, aunque algunos tengan sus roces cuidamos los unos de los otros, y siempre nos ayudamos cuando estamos en peligro. Si quieres formar parte de nuestra familia tienes que aprender a usar tus habilidades de asesina y a controlar tu instinto para defender al resto del grupo y asegurarte de que nadie nos encuentra jamás. ¿Te ves capaz de conseguirlo?"_

No me lo pensé dos veces. Ahora que había matado no me querrían en ninguna parte excepto aquí y en algún que otro manicomio. Este era ahora mi nuevo hogar y debía hacer lo imposible por protegerlo.

"Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para protegeros a todos y cada uno de vosotros."

Jack asintió y se sentó en una de las sillas, en el proceso se le echó un poco para atrás la capucha de la sudadera y pude ver unos mechones castaños asomándose por debajo de la capucha. Yo recogí la silla de la que me había caído y me senté a su lado, mientras veía como rebuscaba en la bandolera que traía consigo. Cuando dio con lo que con tan ahínco estaba buscando me lo dio. Era algo envuelto en papel de aluminio y que estaba muy frío.

"¿Á que esperas?, desenvuélvelo." Escribió de nuevo en su libreta.

Al principio, dudé un poco. Con esta gente, nunca se sabía lo que podía pasar. Sin embargo, al final me decidí a abrirlo, y lo que vi me revolvió el estómago hasta límites insospechados, aunque por educación lo disimulé lo mejor que pude.

"¿Esto es... es un hígado?" dije tocando el pringoso órgano con un dedo. Él volvió a escribir en la libreta.

_"Considéralo un regalo de bienvenida." _Y se levantó y salió de la casa, cosa que agradecí ya que me dio el tiempo que necesitaba para pensar.

'¿Autocontrol? Ya sé que esto del instinto asesino es una lata, pero si he podido controlarlo hasta ahora estoy segura de que podré aguantar un poco más.' Pensé para calmar mis deseos sanguinarios que curiosamente habían vuelto a resurgir. Si los creepypastas como Jeff tenían esos problemas de autocontrol era, y pido perdón por esto, porque estaban como cabras. En casi todos los casos se habían dado rupturas de cordura y eso no ayudaba mucho a la hora de contenerse. Yo era una persona con una salud mental medianamente normal, no me debería suponer ningún problema el reprimir mis instintos. Lo malo es que poco después descubriría cuan equivocada estaba. Una vez que matas, pierdes toda la cordura.

**Hola! Vuelvo aquí una vez más con otro capítulo. Eyeless Jack ganó por goleada y este capítulo va sobre él. Para el próximo saldrán Masky y Hoody. Ha sido un poco complejo realizar este capítulo ya que Jack no habla, por lo que pensé que el medio más adecuado para poder comunicarse sería el escrito (Ya que iba a ser bastante difícil plasmar el lenguaje de ****signos en un fanfic) Con Masky y Hoody voy a intentar informarme más sobre ellos, ya que aunque me he visto bastantes capítulos de Marble Hornets Hoody no sale en muchos y en la wiki de Slenderman no viene casi nada sobre él. Intentaré informarme un poco más en algún foro. Reviews y favorito se agradecen, ahora disfrutad del capítulo :D**


	14. Capítulo 13: Detrás de las máscaras

**Mónica POV**

Qué día era, no lo sabía. Pero lo que sí sabía era que ese día había nevado. Hacía muchísimo frío y a cada paso que daba podía notar como mis dedos se congelaban cada vez más. Por suerte tenía unas cuantas ropas de abrigo para calentarme.

Salí fuera de la casa, a pasear por la nieve, me estaba helando, pero el paisaje de bosque helado que ofrecía el exterior, era demasiado bonito como para perdérmelo.

Saqué el móvil de uno de los bolsillos de mi trenca negra para sacar unas cuantas fotos. Era un poco complicado sacarlas ya que estaba tiritando del frío y me salían casi todas movidas. Aun así, las pocas que salían bien merecían la pena.

El ardor provocado por las ganas de asesinar no era tan fuerte como el del día anterior, pero seguía allí y para mi desgracia no tenía previsto marcharse pronto. No quería ponerme a matar tan pronto, sólo habían pasado 4 días desde la primera vez y no estaba segura de si estaba preparada para una segunda ronda, necesitaba más tiempo para prepararme tanto física como mentalmente, para terminar de convencerme de que no iba a hacer nada malo.

Dando un rodeo por el exterior de la casa vi una zona que me llamó la atención: era un pequeño parque infantil, con un tobogán y dos columpios. Parecía bastante viejo y oxidado, pero probablemente sería capaz de aguantar mi peso. En el tobogán pude apreciar que las escaleras para subir tenían huellas de manos ensangrentadas y había una larga mancha marrón en la parte por la que te deslizas, probablemente fuese sangre seca. Aún así el efecto que daba, ahí, tan solitario, en mitad de la nieve, fue algo que me cautivó.

Me senté en uno de los columpios y comencé a balancearme ligeramente a la vez que tatareaba el estribillo de una de mis canciones preferidas.

_"Vivir, morir, ¿de qué servirá?, los fantasmas de tu mente volverán..."_

Cualquiera que hubiese pasado por ahí, habría acelerado el paso o directamente habría salido corriendo con tal de evitar cruzar la mirada con esa loca que cantaba cosas heavys con la cabeza gacha mientras se balanceaba en un columpio viejo y oxidado. Y por primera vez, deseé que aquello pasara, deseé ver el miedo en los ojos de alguien, deseé ser yo la causante de ese miedo, y sobretodo deseé que con eso fuese más respetada y tenida en cuenta. Nunca me gustó destacar, ni me sigue gustando pero el ver que tienes poder sobre una persona, ver que te teme y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no enfadarte es algo bastante excitante.

Levanté la cabeza un poco, sólo para ver a dos chicos enmascarados charlando animadamente a unos cuantos metros de mi. Al principio, me costó un poco reconocerlos, pero luego me di cuenta de donde los había visto, eran los dos tíos con máscara que salían en la serie esa de Marble Hornets ¿cómo se llamaban? ah, sí. El de la máscara blanca y negra era Masky y el de la capucha amarilla y máscara negra y roja se llamaba... Hoody, creo.

Mientras trataba de recordar como se llamaban, Masky rebuscaba en su chaqueta hasta dar con un paquete de cigarrillos y un mechero, le ofreció uno a Hoody, que lo aceptó con gusto. Para porder dar la primera calada ambos se quitaron la máscara, y ahí fue donde me llevé la sorpresa. Eran bastante atractivos, no lo voy a negar, Masky tenía los ojos azules y muy brillantes además del pelo corto y de un castaño tan oscuro que casi parecía negro, mientras que Hoody tenía el pelo algo más largo y bastante más claro, además de tener los ojos grises y un piercing en la oreja que le daba un aire rebelde. Sin embargo, por muy guapos que fueran ninguno de los dos me decía nada, no era como con Slender. Supongo que más de una chica me llamaría gilipollas por sentirme atraída por un hombre sin cara en vez de sentirme atraída por dos tíos buenos.

Volví a mirar y ya no estaban allí, era como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra. Alarmada, salté del columpio y di un par de pasos hacia adelante. No me gustaba la sensación de inseguridad que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. Por un momento me sentí como uno de los personajes en el juego de Slender: totalmente sola y con alguien acosándote en el bosque.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando sentí una cuchilla afilada en mi cuello y una mano que me sujetó ambas muñecas y me las puso por detrás de la espalda. Sentí un ligero escalofrío cuando oí la voz de un chico susurrarme al oído.

"Hola, novata."

Estaba tan nerviosa en ese momento que ni siquiera pude contestar. Masky se puso delante mío y frunció el ceño.

"No te pases con ella Hoody, no querrás causarle una mala impresión."

Hoody sólo se rió entre dientes y mantuvo su posición mientras me agarraba. A mí ya me daba igual todo, estaba demasiado fascinada con el tacto de la cuchilla sobre mi piel, que ni siquiera presté atención a lo que me decían. El instinto asesino estaba al máximo y era tan fuerte que dolía.

"Hoody, está temblando, ¿estará bien?" Dijo Masky mirándome extrañado.

"Estará asustada, yo que sé." Dijo Hoody encogiéndose de hombros.

Masky pareció dudar un segundo, luego se le pusieron los ojos como platos por la sorpresa.

"No, conozco esos temblores. Hoody suéltala." Dijo muy serio.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Hoody confundido.

"¡HOODY!" Le gritó, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el instinto había sacado lo peor de mi. Me impulsé hacia adelante para que la cuchilla cortase mi cuello y pudiese ver la sangre. Por suerte Hoody apartó la cuchilla a tiempo, aunque no tan a tiempo porque me dejó un pequeño corte en el cuello y aunque no era lo suficientemente profundo para que fuese grave, si lo era para que sangrase un poco. Un par de gotas cayeron a la nieve manchando su blanca pureza con el rojo de mi sangre.

Caí de rodillas, mirando embobada las dos manchitas rojas del suelo. Ver sangre, sentir como fluía y caía, en ese momento no me pudo resultar más estimulante. Lo mejor de todo era que el instinto se había callado. Me sentía relajada y tranquila por fin. Pero como siempre, todo lo bueno tiene un final. En cuanto el instinto se calló, recuperé la cordura y con ella también vino la desesperación y el dolor por el corte. Sin darme cuenta comencé a temblar y a respirar con dificultad. Masky se arrodilló a mi lado.

"Eh,eh, tranquila, no es un corte muy profundo, no te va a pasar nada. Llevas demasiado tiempo sin matar ¿verdad?" Dijo colocando una mano sobre mi espalda, el gesto ayudó a calmar un poco mis nervios. Hoody también se arrodilló y me ofreció un pañuelo.

"Ten, querrás que deje de sangrar ¿no?"

Asentí y cogí el pañuelo. Cuando ya estaba a punto de dejar de sangrar, oí un grito procedente de delante nuestro.

"¡EH! ¿QUÉ COÑO HACÉIS?"

Cómo no reconocer esa voz, era la de Jeff, y no parecía estar muy contento. Levanté la cabeza y efectivamente, ahí estaba con los ojos rojos de la ira y apretando los dientes de una manera que sería un milagro si no se le partiesen. A pesar de tener esa grotesca sonrisa en su cara, el resto de su cuerpo no parecía indicar que estuviese feliz. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se puso a nuestra altura y apartó a Masky de un fuerte empujón. Su expresión cambió a una de nerviosismo cuando vio el hilillo de sangre que emanaba de mi cuello y empezó a temblar de manera violenta.

"¡JODER!" Gritó tembloroso mientras se relamía los labios o lo que quedaba de ellos. Masky no pudo evitar darse cuenta de su cambio de actitud y enseguida se puso frente a él.

"Hoody, llévatela dentro de la casa. Yo me encargo de él." Ordenó. Para cuando había acabado, Jeff ya estaba sacando el cuchillo y apuntando a su corazón.

Hoody se apresuró y me sacó lo más rápidamente posible de la escena. Por el camino pude oír su risa de psicópata y sus gritos alejándose cada vez más.

"¡VETE A DORMIR!"

Parece ser que él también llevaba unos cuantos días a dos velas, eso explicaría su reacción al verme sangrar. Al llegar, Hoody abrió la puerta de una patada y me llevó al salón. Slender estaba allí, y no parecía tampoco estar muy contento. Me agarró de la muñeca y me llevó hasta el sofá para limpiarme la herida, Hoody mientras tanto se fue a la cocina a por una cerveza. Algo me decía que una buena bronca estaba a punto de comenzar.

**Slender POV**

Lo sabía, tendría que haber reaccionado antes. No debería haberla mantenido aquí encerrada como si se tratase de un canario, ahora es una de los nuestros y tiene sus necesidades. Pero tampoco me atrevía a dejarla sola por ahí, a saber lo que le podía pasar. Aunque pensándolo bien me estaba comportando como si fuese un egoísta.

No tenía ni zorra de lo que me estaba pasando, si fuera cualquier otra persona no me habría preocupado tanto por un cortecito de nada y habría seguido a lo mío mientras él o ella se lo limpiaba y curaba. Pero ella era distinta a todas las personas, y tenía un efecto en mí que no tenía nadie más, ni siquiera la adorable Sally con su dulzura infantil e inocente. Por alguna razón me sentía mejor estando con ella, era un sentimiento feliz y agradable, no tenía nada que ver con el de la satisfacción de saciar la sed de sangre, que también estaba bien. Pero si tenía que escoger me quedaba con el primero. Me gusta matar, pero ella me gusta aún más.

Mientras le limpiaba la herida, me fijé en que no hacía ninguna mueca de dolor o ningún sonido quejumbroso, alguna lágrima se le escapó, pero nada más. Estaba mirando al frente, como si no pasara nada. Entonces habló.

"¿Va a ser así siempre? ¿No me voy a poder controlar?" Dijo en una voz monótona, carente de emoción.

"No tiene por qué. Lo que pasa es que necesitas matar con más frecuencia, no te puedes quedar aquí todo el día."

"Entonces me tendré que ir buscando algo, con lo que asustar a la gente." Dijo mirándose las uñas.

"¿Ya lo has decidido?" Le pregunté.

"No sé que historia o Creepypasta voy a escribir, pero lo que sí sé es quien voy a ser y cómo voy a ser." Dijo mirándome a la 'cara'.

"¿Y quién vas a ser?"

"Voy a ser M."

"¿M?" Preguntaron Jeff y Masky mientras entraban por la puerta totalmente cubiertos de sangre.

"Sí, ya sabéis, M de Mónica..." Les dijo mirándoles como si le extrañase que desconociesen el motivo por el cual se había puesto ese nombre.

"¿Y qué harás para que la gente no te reconozca? porque te recuerdo que tú tienes un rostro humano al igual que nosotros." Dijo Hoody desde la cocina. Esa pregunta pareció meditarla durante unos segundos hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

"Para que nadie que me importe me reconozca voy a llevar un saco parecido al de el Espantapájaros de DC comics o al del niño del Orfanato puesto en la cabeza, sería como llevar una máscara."

"¿Y por qué un saco?" Preguntó Masky.

"Creo que con una cara terrorífica cosida en el saco conseguiré que la gente se asuste más de mi y me respete más. Quiero ver como les causo terror, quiero sentir el poder. No sería lo mismo si usase una máscara como las vuestras."

"¿Qué tienen de malo las máscaras?" Preguntó un ofendido Hoody.

"Vosotros sois mucho más grandes que yo e intimidáis más, con una máscara como la vuestra sólo conseguiría que se riesen más de mi."

"Bueno, hay una vieja granja cerca, si los dueños están muertos, a lo mejor me puedo colar y mangarles algunos de sus sacos. Aunque si siguen vivos, me dará igual, porque los mataré..." Dijo Jeff con una sádica sonrisa mientras jugueteaba con su cuchillo. A veces los planes de ese chaval eran tan sádicos que no sabría decir si se trataba de un loco o de un genio.

"Genial, porque como eres la nueva te toca pasar una pequeña prueba." Dijo Masky sonriendo diabólicamente. Pude ver como Mónica palidecía, probablemente temiéndose lo peor, como: descargas eléctricas, latigazos, crucifixiones, rituales satánicos... No se daba cuenta de que no tenía nada que ver con ello. Por supuesto que hacíamos esa clase de cosas, pero las teníamos reservadas a víctimas especiales.

"No te preocupes, no es nada de lo que piensas. Lo que tienes que hacer es en la noche antes de Navidad, acompañar a Sally por el centro comercial a comprar sus regalos, mientras nosotros vamos a lo nuestro." Dijo Hoody palmeándole la espalda.

"¿Me estáis diciendo que tengo que hacer de niñera de una cría?" Preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

"No es una cría cualquiera. Es una niña muerta, un fantasma por así decirlo." Le expliqué para calmarla.

"Si te sirve de consuelo, tenía ganas de conocerte." Le dijo Jeff.

"Oh, que guay." Se limitó a decir ella.

"Bueno, ya es hora de que nos vayamos yendo a casa, ¿no crees Hoody?" Dijo Masky mirando su reloj.

"Claro, ha sido un placer. Por cierto, mi verdadero nombre es Harry." Contestó él.

"A mí me puedes llamar Tim." Dijo Masky saliendo por la puerta.

Una vez que salieron la volví a mirar, estaba tumbada en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, parecía cansada. No la culpaba, todo iba demasiado rápido y ella era demasiado joven y demasiado humana como para poder soportarlo. Me senté a su lado y mientras dormía, me acerqué a su oído y le susurré.

"Lo siento..."

**Hola! Ya estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo más de la historia, que me parece que se ha convertido en uno de los más largos, por no decir el que más, creo que con este me he explayado. Ya sé como disfrazar al personaje, pero me falta una buena historia o Creepypasta para acompañarle. Cuando lo tenga claro lo subiré, de momento lo único que tengo son unas cuantas ideas sueltas que tengo que organizar y conectar. A decir verdad, el buscar información sobre Hoody ha sido un infierno, no se sabe casi nada sobre él ni de donde viene ni a dónde va, es como si apenas existiese, por lo que con él pienso improvisar. Reviews y favoritos se agradecen. Disfrutad del capítulo :D**


	15. Capítulo 14: Reflejos

**Mónica POV**

_Estaba caminando por un pasillo frío, totalmente sola. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba ni de hacia dónde iba, solo sabía que tenía que seguir hacia adelante. No había manera de escapar, el pasillo carecía totalmente de ventanas o de conductos de ventilación, tampoco había luz eléctrica sin embargo me las apañaba bien para poder ver en la oscuridad._

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando? ¿Por qué estaba allí? Desconocía la respuesta pero aún así continué caminando. Tras pasados unos segundos, noté un fuerte pinchazo en la cabeza que hizo que me doblase por la mitad mientras una sensación de ardor me recorría el cuerpo, sabía a la perfección lo que era ese pinchazo pero en ese momento era incapaz de identificarlo. Era muy molesto, pero continué hacia adelante por mucho que me doliese. A medida que avanzaba el pasillo por el que iba cambiaba drásticamente: lo que al principio había sido un pasillo elegante, de paredes de color crema y de limpios suelos de madera ahora se había convertido en un viejo, sucio y desagradable pasillo de hospital. Por si fuera poco, el dolor se me hacía insoportable y por mucho que lo intentase no era capaz de parar de caminar hacia adelante._

_Sin embargo, eso no era lo peor. Cuanto más iba hacia adelante, más claros podía percibir los chillidos que provenían desde el fondo del pasillo, chillidos que habría jurado que hasta hace un momento no estaban allí. De repente, mi campo de visión se tornó rojo. En un principio pensé que le había pasado algo a mis ojos, pero luego descubrí que no era así. No es que estuviese perdiendo la vista, era que las paredes se encontraban manchadas de sangre. _

_Eso fue demasiado para mí, salí corriendo a pesar del dolor, del frío y de resbalarme con los charcos de sangre. Corrí y corrí hasta que llegué a una amplia sala, totalmente limpia y con una extraña persona en el medio. Por alguna extraña razón esa persona me sonaba muchísimo, era como si ya nos hubiésemos visto antes. La persona se giró y pude ver que portaba un hacha en su mano derecha y que llevaba un siniestro saco con una grotesca cara cosida puesto en la cabeza. También me di cuenta de que íbamos vestidas igual, con botines marrones, vaqueros y un jersey azul oscuro, era algo aterrador. De pronto ella se quitó la máscara y me habló._

_"Hola M."_

_Entonces lo comprendí, esa persona, ese monstruo, era yo. La sala se oscureció, para pasados un par de segundos volverse a iluminar. Ya no estábamos solas, rodeándonos estaban los cadáveres de todos aquellos a los que conocíamos y queríamos, y todos a su lado tenían una letra pintada con sangre... la M..._

Me desperté de un salto con el corazón a mil por hora y el instinto a tope. No había sido un sueño, había sido tan real que era imposible que pudiese serlo. Tenía que calmar los nervios o el instinto me dominaría. Las palabras de Masky resonaban en mi cabeza:

_"Llevas demasiado tiempo sin matar ¿verdad?"_

Qué razón tenía. Tenía que matar, no podía seguir así, el instinto me quemaba por dentro y me revolvía las entrañas. Era algo horrible e insoportable, necesitaba mojarme la cara, así me despejaría un poco y conseguiría centrarme. Salí de puntillas de mi habitación y me dirigí a la escalera a fin de no despertar ni a Jeff ni a Slenderman. Cuando estaba en la mitad de los escalones comprobé extrañada que alguien estaba en el baño de abajo porque estaba la puerta entreabierta y se podía ver que la luz estaba encendida. Al bajar del todo oí algo que me heló la sangre en las venas: una risa. Era muy baja, pero lo suficientemente desquiciada como para saber de quién era.

'¿Qué estará haciendo Jeff en el baño a estas horas?' Pensé para mí misma.

Cuanto más me acercaba más loca era su risa. No lo negaré, tenía miedo, no sabía que era con lo que me iba a encontrar en ese cuarto de baño y tal y por lo que estaba oyendo, deduje que no iba a ser nada agradable. Empujé con cuidado la puerta, y lo que vi fue algo que jamás olvidaré.

El espejo estaba manchado de sangre, y había vendas por el suelo. Jeff permanecía encorvado, apoyando las manos en el lavabo. Iba vestido únicamente con sus bóxers negros y una fina camiseta blanca de tirantes. Su largo pelo negro le ocultaba el rostro, pero supe que estaba sangrando, por las gotas rojas que caían al lavabo.

"¿Jeff?, ¿Es-estás bien?" Pregunté temblorosa mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro. Él se echó a reír como respuesta. Entonces reparé en el cuchillo que lucía a su lado.

"¿Jeff?" Volví a insistir.

Él giró lentamente la cabeza y yo comencé a retroceder. Su sonrisa sangraba, se había vuelto a abrir las heridas que se hizo a los 13, pero no parecía estar dolorido por ello. Muy muy despacio caminó hacia mi con una mirada loca en los ojos. Ahí supe que no era él mismo, a él también le consumía el instinto, tenía que andar con cuidado.

"Dime... ¿te parezco atractivo?"

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda ¿acaso no era eso lo que le preguntó a su madre antes de matarla? y si lo era ¿qué podía contestarle yo? dijese lo que le dijese estaba jodida.

"Estooo... ¿sí?" contesté yo temblando. Él se empezó a reír entre dientes mientras golpeaba con la mano izquierda el marco de la puerta y con la otra mano agarraba el cuchillo con fuerza.

"Mieeeenteeeesss..." Canturreó mientras giraba el cuello lentamente en círculos, era la viva imagen de la locura.

"No." Dije yo poniéndome seria, no debía dejarme intimidar, ahora debía dejarme guiar por el instinto.

"Sí." Respondió él, tajante.

Acto seguido se abalanzó sobre mí como la primera vez que nos vimos en persona, sólo que esta vez no tenía una silla para protegerme, tenía que confiar en mis instintos. Antes de que cayese sobre mí, me agaché y levanté la pierna para propinarle una fuerte patada en el estómago, el impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que soltase el cuchillo y se llevase la mano al estómago mientras trataba de recuperar el aire. Para entonces yo ya lo veía todo rojo. No me lo pensé dos veces y agarré el cuchillo que había a su lado. Era casi todo igual que la última vez, aunque ahora ya no tenía miedo y estaba dispuesta a pelear. Cuando él se puso en pie, yo le empujé fuertemente contra la pared con el cuchillo puesto en su yugular. Curiosamente, a pesar de que era mucho más grande que yo y muchísimo más fuerte, se dejó hacer. Durante un instante, pude ver en sus ojos fríos y bordeados de negro una emoción distinta a todas las que había visto cruzar su mirada, era una mirada que decía: _'Por favor, hazlo.'_ Bastó con eso para que recuperase la compostura y recordase las palabras de Jack.

_"Reprimir el instinto es algo que no debemos tomar como guasa, ya que si lo hacemos mal podemos correr el riesgo de hacer daño a los que nos importan, e incluso podemos hacérnoslo a nosotros mismos."_

Tenía razón... joder... ¿qué habíamos estado a punto de hacer? lancé el cuchillo con todas mis fuerzas contra la puerta, donde se quedó clavado, y me desplomé en el suelo, llevándome las manos a la cabeza para tirarme del pelo.

"Basta... por favor, basta... no puedo más..." Dije con un hilillo de voz, el instinto me quemaba de nuevo.

Jeff no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó a mi lado y se quedó mirando hacia al horizonte, totalmente ajeno al hecho de que estaba sangrando y al dolor que debía sentir a causa de haberse abierto la herida. Tras un par de minutos supe que no iba a hacer nada por curarse los cortes si alguien no tomaba la iniciativa, y como yo no quería correr el riesgo de que le infectasen fui al baño a buscar algo húmedo que colocarle sobre las mejillas. El baño estaba hecho un completo desastre, todo lleno de sangre y de papel higiénico desparramado por el suelo. Cogí el poco rollo de papel limpio que quedaba y lo utilicé para, por lo menos limpiar algo el espejo. Sin embargo, lo que vi en el espejo fue algo que me sobresaltó. La imagen reflejada, no era la mía, sino la de otra chica de mi edad. Era algo más alta que yo, bastante delgada, de piel blanca y cabello rubio, podría haber pasado por nórdica, si no hubiera sido por sus ojos que eran... botones negros. La chica se quedó mirándome, con una expresión traviesa en el rostro.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunté.

"¿Yo?, ¿Quién eres tú?" Dijo ella sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Supongo que soy la nueva." Dije yo mirando al suelo.

"Eres un poco rara, ¿no? ¿Por qué no me miras a la cara? ¿es por los botones?"

Vaya con la chavala, eso sí que era no tener pelos en la lengua.

"No suelo mirar a la gente a los ojos." Confesé yo.

Ella se me quedó mirando un momento y apoyó los codos en el reflejo del lavabo del baño, acto seguido apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, mientras una diabólica sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

"La gente siempre te ha considerado inferior a ellos ¿no es así?, te debes de haber sentido muy sola..." Dijo haciendo un puchero, para luego continuar "Sé que deseas ser aceptada y ser como el resto de tus amigos, pero ¿sabes? eso nunca pasará... por lo menos ahí no. Aquí sin embargo, donde yo estoy las cosas son muy diferentes. Podrías ser normal, podrías hacer lo que tu quisieras, podrías sentirte integrada... ¿Qué me dices?"

Por un segundo me sentí tentada de acercarme a ella e ir juntas a ese paraíso del espejo del que hablaba, pero luego me acordé de Jeff y su herida. Además ella era una creepypasta, a lo mejor era lo que hacía con todas sus víctimas, atraerlas a su perdición con el reflejo de un mundo ideal. Desconfiada, di un paso hacia atrás.

"¿Es así como te sientes tú?" Pregunté desafiante.

Eso la dejó de piedra, había tocado un punto sensible. Pobrecilla, a lo mejor sólo quería dejar de sentirse sola.

"Eso a ti no te importa." Contestó de manera borde.

Permanecimos unos segundos calladas. Ella tenía los puños cerrados y la cabeza girada hacia otro lado, como si se negase a mirarme. También temblaba, pero no sabía si era por la rabia que sentía, porque estaba a punto de echarse a llorar o por ambas cosas. Sentí culpabilidad por haberla hecho ponerse así, supuse que en es instante debía disculparme.

"Mira perdona, si lo que te he dicho te ha sentado mal..." Empecé a decir, pero ella seguía sin mirarme. Para enfatizar su estado de enfado, también se cruzó de brazos. Vaya rencor que me guardaba la tía, no se le podía decir nada. Bueno, pues si ella no quiere hablarme, entonces paso de intentarlo, ahora quien me necesitaba era Jeff.

"Está bien, si esas tenemos, entonces no voy a perder más el tiempo contigo. Ahora me voy con Jeff a intentar curarle sus heridas, que se las ha abierto." Dije humedeciendo una toalla y saliendo del cuarto. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como ella giraba la cabeza y se intentaba asomar para ver lo que había ocurrido con pinta de estar muy preocupada. Sonreí para mis adentros, me parece que ya sabía cuáles eran sus gustos.

Le ofrecí la toalla a Jeff y este la aceptó. Se la puso en la boca e hizo presión durante varios minutos, luego me la devolvió completamente manchada de sangre, pero por lo menos había bastado para cortar la hemorragia y que dejase de sangrar.

"Gracias..." Dijo en voz baja.

"De nada. Por cierto, hay una tía rubia en el espejo con botones en los ojos ¿la conoces?"

Él abrió tanto los ojos que casi se le salen de las órbitas.

"¿Te refieres a Maddie?" Preguntó.

"O sea que la conoces."

"Sí, bueno, yo... es una acosadora, no me para de seguir a través de los espejos, ¡ya hasta evito ducharme con tal de que no me vea desnudo!"

No pude evitar fijarme en el rápido rubor que ascendió a sus mejillas y que tan pronto como llegó, se fue. Jeff suspiró.

"Mad Maddie es una Creepypasta que se ocupa de atraer a la gente a los espejos con la promesa de un mundo feliz, una vez que los tiene donde ella quiere, los mata. Maddie, como comprobarás en breve, es una chica que no tiene miedo a decirte lo que opina. Además, debes tener mucho cuidado con sus bromas, pueden llegar a ser muy crueles. Y sobretodo, si algún día la ves con alguna muñeca y te dice que es suya, no te fíes porque lo más probable es que sea de Sally. Créeme ya lo ha hecho más veces."

"Vaya, en qué estima la tenéis. ¿No deberíais darle una oportunidad?" Pregunté yo sintiendo pena por la chica.

"Si no es que la odiemos, es que a veces puede llegar a ser tan... irritante." Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Lo que tú digas." Repliqué yo volviendo al baño. Allí seguía, pero en cuanto me vio entrar subió la guardia y me gruñó.

"Por si te interesa, Jeff está bien sólo un poco cansado. Estoy seguro de que te agradece que te hayas preocupado por él." Dije tentándola. Ella, levantó una ceja, interesada, pero aún así no me habló. Era terca, pero yo si me lo proponía podía serlo aún más.

"No quiero que te enfades conmigo, por favor. Me caes bien y me gustaría que fuésemos amigas." Dije tendiéndole la mano en señal de amistad. Ella me la miró de reojo, desconfiando de mis palabras. Para acentuar el efecto dramático le puse mi mejor carita de pena, lo cual hizo que ella sonriese un poco.

"Me tendrás que comprar otro espejo para que pueda salir y chocarla . Y por cierto... con esa cara de cachorrito pareces Smile Dog con la rabia." Dijo riéndose de mí. En fin, por lo menos me volvía a hablar, aunque sus palabras fuesen algo hirientes.

"Vas a tener que disculparme Maddie pero son las 4 de la mañana y hoy he madrugado, así que estoy reventada, debería acostarme." Me excusé bostezando.

"Claro, ten cuidado no vaya a venir alguno de nuestros amigos y te destripe." Dijo ella sonriendo otra vez de manera pícara.

"Buenas noches, Maddie."

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre si no te lo he dicho yo? ¿me estás espiando?" Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

"Digamos... que me lo ha dicho un pajarito sin párpados." Casi me caí al suelo de la risa cuando vi el mismo rubor que le había visto a Jeff ascender por sus blancas mejillas.

No encontré a Jeff por ninguna parte, por lo que deduje que se había ido a la cama, normal yo también estaría cansada tras un día como el de hoy. Al llegar a mi habitación me encontré con una sorpresa no muy desagradable desde mi punto de vista. Slenderman estaba allí en pijama, que consistía únicamente en unos pantalones negros de chándal. Sin embargo eso a mi me daba exactamente igual ya que ¿quién iba a imaginar que debajo de ese traje tan elegante tendría guardado semejante cuerpo de nadador profesional?

"¿Qué eran esos ruidos de ahí abajo?" Preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

"Nada, no te preocupes." Dije yo esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Ahora me tocaba a mi ruborizarme.

"Pero si estás temblando y tienes la cara muy pálida." Insistió colocando uno de sus largos brazos sobre mis hombros.

Tenía toda la razón, no se lo podía negar. Estaba asustada, tanto por la pesadilla que había tenido antes como por lo que había estado a punto de hacer aquella noche, pero no quería exigirle que me sacase a matar, no quería parecer una desesperada aunque sabía que tarde o temprano se lo tendría que pedir. Antes de que se marchara de la habitación le agarré del brazo para detenerle.

"¿P-podrías quedarte hasta que me duerma?"

'Di que sí, Mónica. Tú como siempre haciendo que te respeten.' Pensé para mi misma.

Sorprendentemente se quedó. Se sentó en mi cama y yo me tumbé con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Mientras él me acariciaba el pelo, yo me iba quedando dormida. Y fue en ese estado comatoso cuando solté algo que quizás en ese momento no estaba preparada para soltar.

"Quiero quedarme contigo, Mark..."

De una cosa si que estoy segura. Él no se marchó en toda la noche.

**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo más y un nuevo personaje que añadir a la historia. Mad Maddie es única y exclusiva de thatcreepygirl, espero haber sabido estar a la altura y no haber metido la pata con el personaje :) Visto este capítulo, estoy pensando que a lo mejor meto un lemon en la historia, lo que no se es ni cuando ni como lo voy a hacer, no soy muy experta a la hora de escribir lemons... pero en fin ya me documentaré donde sea, aunque a ver donde me meto... Para el próximo capítulo a ver si consigo subir el creepypasta que todavía no lo tengo muy claro. Reviews y favoritos se agradecen, Disfrutad del capítulo :D**

**Pd: en unos días salgo de viaje un par de semanas, no se si voy a poder actualizar, pero si pillo wifi intentaré subir nuevos capítulos. Perdón por las molestias X(**


	16. Capítulo 15: M

**Mónica POV**

Los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana a esas horas de la mañana eran lo suficientemente molestos como para despertarme. Pero nada ni nadie me había preparado para lo que vería nada más abrir los ojos.

Me encontraba con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho desnudo de otra persona, que era ni mas ni menos que Slender y mis brazos rodeaban su torso, del mismo modo que los suyos rodeaban mi cintura de tal manera que cualquiera que entrase y nos viera pensaría que nos estábamos abrazando, lo que era básicamente lo que estaba pasando.

Alarmada, rápidamente me aparté de él y de la cama. No estaba preparada para algo tan intímo y tan cercano como era dormir abrazada a otra persona, nunca he sido una gran fan del contacto físico. Afortunadamente para mí no se inmutó, aunque claro con ese lienzo en blanco que tenía por cara era muy difícil saber si estaba dormido o despierto. No parecía tan peligroso dormido, es más, nunca le había visto tan humano.

Una risilla me sacó de mi estado de ensoñación, me giré para ver cuál de nuestros 'queridísimos colegas' se había colado esta vez en casa. No había nadie, ¿ sería un fantasma tal vez? ¿tendría los ojos cosidos, la piel grisácea y una boca de la que salía la sangre a borbotones? el espectro seguía riéndose, por el tono de su risa deduje que se trataba de una mujer. Caminé un poco por la habitación, sin saber de donde provenía. Cuanto más caminaba, más me daba cuenta de que la risa salía del espejo, un espejo del que ahora me arrepentía de haber puesto ahí.

Maddie estaba al otro lado, en toda su gloria espectral y tenía toda la pinta de que se lo estaba pasando como nunca.

"Veo que te va la marcha. No me pareciste muy fiestera cuando te vi ayer." Dijo apoyándose en el marco.

"Te juro por Dios que no hemos hecho nada. Es que verás... ayer... él... yo... pues eso..." Le contesté, sin saber muy bien por qué tenía que darle explicaciones sobre lo que no había hecho anoche.

"¿Pero te lo has tirado o no?" Preguntó ella de manera directa.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Yo nunca... quiero decir... no creo que todavía esté..." Maldita sea yo y mi incapacidad para poder relacionarme con las personas adecuadamente, bueno quien dice personas...

Detrás mío Slender se aclaró la garganta para hacernos saber que estaba despierto y que lo había oído todo.

"Maddie, creo que lo que hagamos ella y yo no es algo que te concierna y si quieres seguir conservando ese bonito espejo que tienes será mejor que te cierres la puñetera boca, de lo contrario romperé todos los espejos que haya en esta casa." Dijo fríamente luego se giró hacia mi y me dijo en un tono neutro.

"Te veré abajo."

Y allí me quedé yo, sola en mitad de mi habitación. Maddie se había enfadado con Slender y se había ido a su mundo de los espejos, cuando acabara de desayunar intentaría hablar con ella, aunque sería difícil, la conocía desde el día anterior y ya sabía que podía llegar a ser muy cabezota. Quizás si le pusiéramos un espejo en la habitación de Jeff volveríamos a hablarnos.

Me cambié de ropa y bajé a desayunar. Jeff estaba sentado a la mesa y parecía muy entretenido jugando con un cuchillo. Decidí no molestarle, aunque me sentí bastante aliviada al ver que los cortes en las mejillas que él mismo se había vuelto a hacer, no se habían infectado.

Tomé el desayuno en silencio, pensando en como mi vida había cambiado de un día para otro. A decir verdad yo nunca pedí ese cambio, pero una vez que te acostumbras no es tan malo.

"Llevo un tiempo dándole vueltas y he llegado a la conclusión de que ya va siendo hora de que salgas con nosotros."

Estaba tan concentrada analizando mi nueva vida que apenas oí lo que Slender me había dicho.

"¿Me estás escuchando?" Preguntó.

"¿Eh?" Contesté yo algo desorientada.

"Decía que esta noche saldrás de cacería con nosotros."

El corazón me dio un vuelco. ¿Yo?, ¿de cacería?, ¿con ellos? no se si estaba preparada. Sabía que necesitaba hacerlo, pero claro ahora que me proponían hacerlo no estaba muy segura de si sería capaz de repetir lo de hace unos días.

"¿En serio?" Fue todo lo que salió de mi boca.

"¿Por qué no?" Me respondió Jeff.

"Visto lo de ayer, me parece que lo necesitas más que nadie en esta casa." Dijo Slender.

"Sí, además no tienes por qué preocuparte, tengo el saco." Dijo Jeff zarandeándolo delante de mis narices. Era increíble, habían abierto dos agujeritos para que pudiese ver y habían cosido una grotesca sonrisa en el saco que hasta a mi me dio miedo, y eso que iba a ser yo la que lo llevara puesto.

"Vaya, no se que decir..." Y era verdad, me habían dejado sin palabras.

"Un simple gracias basta." Dijo Jeff acomodándose en su silla.

"Muchas gracias, Jeff." Dije sonriente.

Durante el resto del día no volví a ver a Maddie, seguía en sus trece y no pensaba disculparse ni por todos los espejos del mundo. Aburrida y sin saber que hacer para remediarlo, subí a mi cuarto a escribir en mi diario.

"Ha llegado el día, voy a matar. Pero esto no va a ser como lo de la primera vez, esta vez va a ser una cacería oficial. Saldré con Slender y Jeff y buscaré a una víctima que se merezca un buen hachazo. A esas horas hay mucho capullo suelto, la noche es el escenario del mal y yo soy la que lo va a destruir. De momento sólo tengo planeado acabar con uno, pero si luego me apetece un poco más... ¿Por qué no darme un pequeño caprichito? Hay gente que pide a gritos que se les mate ¿por qué no darles ese placer? Estoy preocupada por Maddie, no sé cuando volverá a aparecer, no nos habla a ninguno. Temo que le haya pasado algo. Intentaré contactar con ella nada más volver a casa."

Miré la hora en el móvil y sonreí.

"Medianoche. La hora de las brujas."

Cogí de mi armario una blusa, un jersey azul oscuro, vaqueros y botines marrones. Intentaba recrear de la manera más fiel posible a la M de mi sueño y evitar que me reconociesen. También me llevé además del hacha que me había regalado Jeff un bolso en el que guardé la máscara, algo de dinero y el móvil por si acaso.

Ya iba a salir de mi cuarto cuando oigo una voz procedente de mi espejo. No es muy alta, casi parece un susurro, pero aún así logro entender lo que dice.

"Que tengas suerte."

Me giro hacia el espejo, pero no veo a nadie, Maddie ya debía de haberse ido.

"Gracias." Susurro yo también.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con ellos en la entrada, esperándome.

"¿Cómo se supone que vamos a llegar hasta la ciudad?" Pregunté.

"Síguenos." Dijo Jeff agarrándome la muñeca demasiado fuerte para mi gusto. Tenía esa mirada loca en los ojos, lo cual me indicaba que ya no podía aguantar mucho más. Al mismo tiempo su locura me daba escalofríos.

Llegamos hasta una especie de granero abandonado, dentro del cual se encontraba una vieja camioneta cuya capa de pintura roja estaba casi desaparecida. No estaba muy segura de que esa vieja chatarra funcionase, pero no tuve tiempo de expresar mi opinión porque Jeff me empujó con fuerza al asiento de atrás. Él se puso adelante, en el asiento del copiloto y Slender se puso al volante.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, cuando llegamos a la ciudad, acordamos reunirnos en el lugar en el que estaba aparcado el coche una vez que satisfaciésemos nuestras necesidades.

Cuando ellos se marcharon, no pude evitar que un estremeciento me recorriese el cuerpo. Estaba sola, por la noche, con un hacha en la mano y dispuesta a matar a alguien. Y eso era lo que iba a hacer, esta noche alguien iba a morir delante mío. Sin más dilación me puse la máscara y fui a buscar a mi víctima.

Decir que me daba un pelín de vergüenza que la gente me viese así por la calle era quedarse corto. Menos mal que llevaba un saco en la cabeza porque si no todo el mundo vería que estaba más roja que la armadura de Iron Man.

Afortunadamente a esas horas no había nadie en las calles. Bueno, casi nadie. Me topé con un grupo de adolescentes medio borrachos que se estuvieron descojonando de mi desde que me vieron doblar la esquina hasta que me metí por otra calle. Más de una vez me planteé el estrenarme con ellos, pero decidí que lo mejor era ignorarles.

En un callejón oscuro pude ver a un cuarentón bastante sucio forcejeando con una mujer llorosa y temblorosa. Por el estado en el que se encontraban las ropas de la mujer deduje que lo que iba a pasar a continuación no iba a ser agradable, ni para ella ni para mí. En ese momento lo vi todo rojo, lejanté el hacha por encima de mi cabeza, me acerqué silenciosamente al hombre y le susurré al oído.

"Eso no se debe hacer."

Justo cuando el hombre iba a girar la cabeza yo hundí el hacha con todas mis fuerzas en su cráneo, casi partiéndole la cabeza en dos. La sangre salió disparada en todas las direcciones manchando el suelo, la pared, a la mujer (que ahora me miraba con una mezcla de alivio y terror) y a mi misma. Mientras sacaba el hacha de la enorme herida craneal que le había provocado, no me molesté en mirar a la mujer que se levantaba tambaleante y salía corriendo despavorida por miedo a que yo no hubiera tenido suficiente con el violador. Tampocó me fijé en el cadáver que yacía a mis pies, el cual empezaba a palidecer. En lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora era en mí, en M y en nuestro Creepypasta.

_'M nunca fue una niña normal. Siempre, desde muy pequeña tuvo que ser distinta a los demás. Ya cuando nació fue el bebé más frágil de todo el hospital con un kilo y medio de peso y un tamaño no muy superior al de una revista ¿cómo no iba a destacar? a medida que pasaban los años todo el mundo veía que M no era como las otras niñas. Mientras ellas jugaban al escondite o inventaban peinados nuevos para sus muñecas, M prefería sentarse sola, en un rincón oscuro con un buen libro. Sus padres la querían con locura, pero no sabían que hacer con una cría tan peculiar. Nada de lo que hacían los demás chicos parecía atraer la atención de M. Eso hizo que se ganara el título oficial de marginada y rara. Aunque por fuera a M no le parecía importar, por dentro lloraba desconsoladamente. No le gustaba para nada su situación, ante todo quería ser normal pero no sabía como comportarse en sociedad. La adolescencia fue una de las etapas más duras para M. Era esa la época en la que las hormonas se liberaban y las vergüenzas quedaban desinhibidas. Sin embargo, M volvió a encontrarse con el principal problema de su infancia. Todo lo que hacían los adolescentes de su clase no parecía atraerle nada. No soportaba salir de fiesta hasta altas horas de la mañana, no le gustaba el alcohol, tampoco fumaba y era demasiado cobarde como para hablar con un chico. Las clases para ella eran momentos de gran tensión, ya que notaba las miradas de sus compañeros observándola como si se tratase de una criatura procedente de otro planeta. Cada vez que se requería su intervención en clase M tenía que soportar comentarios del tipo '¡Pero si habla!' o '¿Pero estaba en clase?' acompañados de risas._

_M siempre volvía a casa con el corazón, el alma y la autoestima destrozados. Se sentía sola, muy sola y sabía que iba a estar así el resto de su vida. No podía cambiar, lo había intentado pero no había manera, Y estaba segura al cien por cien de que la sociedad jamás la aceptaría tal y como era._

_'Quizás si me quitara de enmedio las cosas serían mejores para todos.' Pensó._

_Y aunque la idea era tentadora no podía hacerle eso a su familia. No quería hacer sufrir a sus padres, pero tampoco quería ser una carga para ellos. No sabía que hacer._

_Sin embargo, una tarde, todo cambió._

_Era viernes, y como era habitual M no tenía planes. Mientras buscaba cosas sin sentido por internet se preguntaba por qué le resultaba tan difícil encontrar a alguien que compartiera sus gustos y con el que poder charlar. Era muy duro ser única en su especie, ser diferente, ser un bicho raro. Sólo pedía un amigo, nada más. Un link llevó a otro y así hasta que acabó en una página llena de historias raras conocidas como Creepypastas. M siempre había sido muy cobarde, pero también muy curiosa por lo que indagó más en la web. Nada la había preparado para lo que descubriría ahí dentro. Fotos, recortes de periódicos, historias, videos, juegos... Todos y cada uno de ellos trataban sobre personas/criaturas/animales distintos a la sociedad y al mundo que les rodeaba. Personas como ella. Sabía que eran criminales, y que la gran mayoría de los personajes sobre los que se narraba en la web se dedicaban a matar a sangre fría, pero a ella le daba igual, sentía como una extraña conexión con ellos, algo que no sabía describir muy bien._

_"¿Es esto lo que se siente cuando se tiene amigos?" Se dijo a sí misma._

_También sabía que muchas personas ponían en duda su existencia y que probablemente tuviesen razón. Las fotos, los vídeos y los recortes de periódico podían ser falsificaciones hechas por personas con mucho tiempo libre. Sin embargo esto le importaba aún menos que lo anterior. Prefería no pensar ello y quedarse con el beneficio de la duda._

_Desde aquel día notó como su gris y solitaria vida, se volvía de un color algo más agradable. El pensar que esa gente o criaturas únicas podían existir de verdad y estar en cualquier parte del planeta, acechando entre las sombras la ayudaba a sentirse un poco menos sola. Día tras día se metía en la página web para ver si había más novedades. Su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas._

_"¿Cómo surgió Slenderman?, ¿Cómo logra dormir Jeff The Killer por la noche? ¿Por qué Eyeless Jack se alimenta de riñones?" Se preguntaba una y otra vez._

_Durante el par de semanas que duró su felicidad empezó a imprimir y a descargar las fotos de sus 'amigos' para llevárselas con ella a clase y así conservar la felicidad que sentía cada vez que se sentaba delante de la pantalla del ordenador a leer sus historias. Como se mencionó antes, su felicidad no duró mucho. _

_Sucedió en una mañana como otra cualquiera mientras estaba en clase. Cuando sonó el timbre del recreo y el profesor se marchó M recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la salida. Sin embargo, alguno de sus 'queridos' compañeros de clase decidió que sería divertido ponerle la zancadilla a la maginada para que se cayese. Y efectivamente, fue muy divertido para todos excepto para M. Al impactar contra el suelo, se abrió su carpeta y todas las fotos de los Creepypastas salieron disparadas. Sus compañeros no hicieron más que reírse aún más de ella._

_"Vaya, ¿son estos tus amigos?"_

_"Vaya compañías que te buscas, 'Monique'"_

_"¿Y qué hacéis cuando quedáis? ¿sacrificáis vírgenes mientras adoráis a Satán?"_

_M ya no podía más. Si no les demostraba ahora que no era un estúpido juguete al que pudieran zarandear cuando les diese la gana no sería capaz de hacerlo nunca. Tenía que dejarles las cosas claras, no se merecía ese trato. Por eso se armó del poco valor que tenía y habló._

_"Por lo menos yo no me emborracho ni me follo a todo lo que se me pone por delante." Dijo en un murmullo, que por desgracia fue lo suficientemente alto como para que sus compañeros lo oyeran. El más próximo a ella le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que le rompió la nariz y la tiró al suelo._

_"¿Quién te has creído que eres para hablarnos de ese modo, friki de mierda? No eres más que una jodida marginada sin amigos. El mundo estaría mejor si tú te murieras."_

_M no pudo evitar llorar por ese comentario, porque sabía que en el fondo era verdad. Sus compañeros estuvieron más que deleitados con su llanto porque entre carcajadas sacaron los móviles y grabaron vídeos y sacaron fotos que luego subirían a YouTube, Facebook,Twitter, Tuenti, Instagram..._

_Mientras M lloraba y lloraba, ella no había hecho nada, no se lo merecía, esos chicos eran muy malos._

_No había hecho nada..._

_Nada..._

_NADA._

_Estaba tan ocupada llorando, que no se dio cuenta de que algo en su cabeza estaba más que muerto._

_Llegó a casa en silencio, ni se molestó en comer, se encerró en su habitación y así permaneció el resto del día. Sus padres estaban preocupados, pero a ella le importaba bien poco. Ya entrada la noche, encendió una vela y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. No estaba segura de si esto iba a funcionar pero tenía que intentarlo. Se puso frente al espejo y rezó._

_"Slenderman..." No hubo respuesta._

_"Te estoy esperando, Slenderman. Ven a por mí, llévame contigo." Tampoco hubo respuesta._

_"Te lo suplico... mátame." _

_Ya había perdido toda esperanza cuando de repente una repentina corriente de aire apagó la vela, lo cual era extraño ya que en su baño no había ventanas. Probó a encender la luz, pero descubrió que sospechosamente no había corriente eléctrica. A tientas buscó un mechero con el que encender la vela cuando la encendió vio que en el espejo había un siniestro mensaje en un líquido rojo._

_"DON'T LOOK OR IT TAKES YOU"_

_"¡Slender-!" Otra corriente, más fuerte que la anterior apagó la vela. M estaba aterrorizada. De repente, el frío y duro suelo de azulejo se fue volviendo cada vez más blando y húmedo y el aire se cargó de humedad. M comprendió que ya no estaba en su casa._

_Nadie volvió a saber de M. Todos la dieron por muerta. Estúpidos. _

_M nunca murió, ni olvidó esa humillación. A causa de la vergüenza que la hicieron pasar lleva su cara oculta con un saco. Ahora quiere venganza, contra esos 'chicos malos', esos chicos que la trataron mal por no ser como ellos, por no hacer cosas que a ella no le gustaban. Esos chicos no merecen vivir, ni ellos, ni aquellos que hacen cosas que a ella no le gustan. Quiere que la teman que la respeten, por eso cada vez que se venga deja escrita la letra inicial de su nombre, la M..._

_Un último aviso, si salís por la noche y os encontráis con ella. Aseguraros que no estáis haciendo nada que a ella no le guste, de lo contrario... seréis unos chicos malos...'_

Cogí el hacha y la volví a hundir en la cabeza del violador-cadáver para mancharla de sangre y usarla como pincel. Cuando terminé de escribir la 'M' mayúscula. Me quedé unos segundos pensativa. Me había pasado un poco a la hora de crear mi propio Creepypasta, pero si quería ser respetada tenía que llevar mi vida a una exageración y ficción inimaginadas. Aunque me daba igual, ahora sentía que podía ser quien yo quería. Al darme la vuelta para salir del callejón, vi que no estaba sola.

Un joven, probablemente un par de años mayor que yo, me miraba intensamente desde la calle. No había miedo ni curiosidad en sus ojos, sorprendentemente parecidos a los míos, solo había un enorme vacío.

**Hola! Aquí traigo otro capítulo más. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, han sido unas semanas un poco duras y no tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Me he estado devanando un montón los sesos con este maldito Creepypasta, y aún así estoy algo disconforme, no tengo mucha experiencia y no me parece muy aterrador. He exagerado un montón en esta historia, porque me parece que la historia real iba a ser un poco sosa a la par que bastante más corta, por eso he ido inventando un poco, aunque he llegado a la conclusión de que por mucho que trate de ser original probablemente habrá miles de creepypastas que yo desconozco que dirán algo parecido por no decir igual :( asique en determinado punto he tirado la toalla y he puesto lo que me ha ido viniendo a la cabeza. Sólo son míos la mayor parte de los OCs, Mad Maddie pertenece a thatcreepygirl y el resto a Creepypasta, Marble Hornets... etc. Reviews y favoritos se agradecen, disfrutad del capítulo :D**


	17. Capítulo 16: Homicidal Liu

**Mónica POV**

No sabía que hacer, ¿por qué me miraba? ¿por qué no salía corriendo? ¿Qué podía hacer? si el chaval no se movía yo me vería obligada a...

'Vamos chaval, márchate. No me hagas sacarte las tripas.' Pensé implorante.

Él no se movió. Siguió mirándome con sus brillantes ojos verdes, los cuales vuelvo a repetir que eran sospechosamente parecidos a los míos, esperando a que yo realizase el primer movimiento. Quizás podía asustarle, hacerle un pequeño corte con el hacha, no mortal pero sí lo suficientemente profundo para que sepa quien manda.

Levanté el hacha ensangrentada y le apunté para demostrarle que si no se movía las cosas no iban a acabar nada bien. Él sin embargo, arqueó una ceja divertido por la situación.

'Definitivamente, este chaval tiene algún tipo de problema. Yo en una situación así habría salido corriendo.'

No quería matarle, no había hecho nada malo, sólo estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, pero visto que el tío seguía sin moverse no me iba a dejar otra opción.

Comencé a caminar hacia él, rezando mentalmente para que el chico se diera cuenta de que esto no era ninguna broma y de que si no se quitaba le iba a hacer daño de verdad. Pero se ve que Dios no escuchó mis plegarias, porque el joven ahí seguía, mirándome desafiante.

Sin embargo, cuanto más me acercaba a él, más me daba cuenta de que ese no era un adolescente normal. Tenía la cara llena de cicatrices, y probablemente, aunque no se viese a causa de la ropa, su cuerpo estaría igual. Sus ropas eran negras y al igual que las mías estaban salpicadas de sangre, sólo que en su caso era menos visible. Ahora no tenía ninguna duda, ese era uno de los nuestros.

"¿Eres nueva?" Preguntó despacio.

"Sí."

"¿Por qué has dejado marchar a la mujer? podías haberla matado con facilidad."

"No... no me parece ético matar a alguien inocente"

Algo en mi confesión pareció hacerle gracia, porque empezó a reírse como un loco y no paró hasta pasados unos minutos.

"Venga ya. ¿Me vas a venir a hablar de lo que es ético y de lo que no lo es tras haber matado a una persona?" Preguntó secándose las lágrimas.

"No sé de qué te ríes, ese hombre iba a hacerle algo horrible a esa mujer. A saber cuántas mujeres habrán sufrido por su culpa. Es mejor así." Dije poniéndome a la defensiva.

El desconocido se acercó lentamente a mí y me quitó el saco de la cabeza para examinarme con curiosidad el rostro. Parecía que él también se había percatado de nuestra ligera semejanza.

"¿Sabes? me recuerdas a mí cuando empecé. Y no sólo por la apariencia física. Yo también creía que podía hacer el bien con el instinto, que podía castigar a aquellos que se lo merecían, pero..." Hizo una pausa, parecía que le costara hablar del tema.

"¿Pero?"

Él suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "Pero perdí la fe en la bondad de las personas. Por culpa de las personas perdí a mis padres, al amor de mi vida y... a mi hermano pequeño." No se por qué pero cuando mencionó a su hermano vi pasar por sus ojos un destello de rabia que luego se transformó en tristeza.

"Lo siento mucho." Dije yo.

"No lo sientas. Lo hecho, hecho está."

Ya se iba a marchar cuando de repente me di cuenta de que no nos habíamos presentado.

"Yo soy Mónica- digo... bueno, ahora soy M."

"Un placer M. Yo soy Liu, Homicidal Liu." Y se marchó.

El tiempo se detuvo, ¿Liu? no podía ser él ¿pero cuántos Lius había por el mundo? además ha dicho que perdió a sus padres, a su hermano... No, no podía ser él, era imposible. Teniendo en cuenta lo que me contó Jeff era prácticamente imposible que hubiese sobrevivido, pero sus cicatrices... oh Dios mío, estaba empezando a hiperventilar ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿se lo decía a Jeff o no se lo decía? ¿lo sabría ya? no, cuando me lo contó hablaba de él como si hubiera muerto. No sabía como actuar, tenía miedo de cuál podía ser su reacción.

'De momento, lo mejor que puedo hacer es ponerme el saco de nuevo y quedarme calladita. Cuando llegue a casa ya lo hablaré con alguien para que me eche una mano.' Pensé para darme ánimos.

Decidí volver al coche justo por donde había ido al callejón. Fue demasiada casualidad volver a encontrarme con esos adolescentes en las mismas posiciones de antes y dispuestos a volver a reírse a causa de mi disfraz. Sin embargo, esta vez fue distinto, al ver las manchas rojas de mi ropa y del hacha, que antes no habían visto, todos ellos palidecieron uno hasta vomitó. Me sentía poderosa y era una sensación muy agradable. Además, pensé que sería divertido darles un escarmiento.

"Decidme chicos, ¿habéis sido buenos esta noche?" Pregunté acercándome con el hacha en la mano. Su reacción fue incluso más divertida de lo que esperaba. Salieron corriendo en todas las direcciones gritando incoherencias, y como iban borrachos, cada poco se caían de una manera ridícula. Me hubiera gustado quedarme a grabarlo con el móvil pero claro, a causa del volumen de sus voces lo más probable es que alguien se hubiera asomado a la ventana y me hubiese visto.

Cuando llegué al coche tuve que esperar otros veinte minutos a que Slenderman y Jeff regresasen de matar. Slenderman estaba impecable, como simpre, sin embargo Jeff daba miedo, mucho miedo. Estaba completamente empapado de sangre, el pelo le caía salvajemente por la cara, cubriendo su mirada de psicópata y apenas llegando a tapar su sonrisa de enfermo. Jadeaba, como si hubiese sido una cacería muy dura y por su postura, parecía que tenía ganas de más. Nunca tenía suficiente, a veces me preguntaba si sería capaz de arrasar una ciudad entera en una noche si se lo permitiesen.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio. Yo con mis cascos puestos, al ritmo de "_Sweet Dreams_" de Emily Browning miraba por la ventana.

_"Sweet Dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_I travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something"_

Mientras veía los árboles pasar, en mi cabeza veía una y otra vez la matanza de aquella noche, junto con la matanza de la familia de Jeff.

_"Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused"_

Veía una y otra vez a esa gente chillando y sufriendo a causa de las puñaladas y hachazos, luego veía a Jeff repitiendo una y otra vez frente a la tumba de su hermano "Lo siento."

La vida no había sido justa ni con Jeff ni con nadie. Quizás si le decía lo de su hermano se alegraría, pero quizás también se enfadase y me decapitase para luego ir a terminar lo que empezó hace cinco años. Que gran desventaja era tener un amigo tan mentalmente inestable. Sin embargo, yo tenía que hablar con alguien de esto, tenía que sacármelo de dentro porque si no iba a explotar.

Mientras Slenderman y Jeff discutían sobre no se qué vísceras yo me escabullí en silencio hacia mi cuarto. Allí me puse delante del espejo con los brazos en jarras.

"Maddie."

No hubo respuesta.

"Maddie." Llamé algo más fuerte.

Tampoco contestó a la segunda. Mi paciencia se estaba agotando.

"Por favor, es importante. Es sobre Jeff."

A eso sí que respondió, porque justo cuando pronuncié el nombre de Jeff ella ya estaba delante de mi. Viendo mis ropas me lanzó una media sonrisa.

"¿Tan importante es que no has tenido tiempo de cambiarte de ropa? Esas están más que sucias."

"Corta el rollo Maddie. Tengo que contarte algo muy fuerte sobre Jeff."

"¿El qué?" Preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

"¿Tú sabías que Liu había sobrevivido? porque me lo acabo de encontrar."

Ella pareció palidecer ante mi descubrimiento. Estuvo unos segundos en silencio pensando como contestar.

"S-sí. Sí que lo sabía." Algo en su tono de voz me decía que había algo más en sus palabras.

"¿Y bien?"

"Liu sobrevivió, y aunque siga queriendo a su hermano le guarda un profundo rencor. Es tal el odio que siente hacia él y hacia el resto de la humanidad que no soporta ver a nadie feliz. Pero eso Jeff no lo sabe, y es mejor que nunca lo sepa."

La cosa se ponía interesante. Ahora que había comenzado el interrogatorio no podía parar. Jamás me había gustado arrinconar a nadie con preguntas, y tampoco me gustaba que me arrinconasen a mí. Pero esto era un asunto de vital importancia, muchas vidas estaban en juego. Literalmente.

"¿Y eso por qué?" Pregunté yo.

"Jeff detesta que le recuerden el 'asesinato' de su hermano, le hace sentir... remordimientos. Sólo quiere que su hermano le perdone por su crimen, ¿cómo crees que reaccionará cuando descubra que su hermano no sólo sigue vivo sino que además le odia? No soportaría verle sufrir de esa manera. A pesar de su sonrisa externa, por dentro sufre más que nadie en el mundo."

Me quedé de piedra, en los casi dos días que la conocía jamás la había visto ponerse tan seria. ¿Dónde estaba su carácter burlón y atrevido? eso sólo podía significar una cosa...

"Tú le quieres." No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Una solitaria lágrima salió de su botón derecho.

"Más que a nada en este mundo."

Esa confesión fue una sorpresa. Iba en serio con él, lo quería de verdad. No se molestó ni siquiera en negarlo o en soltar un comentario borde y cogerse una pataleta para luego desaparecer. Ella continuó hablando.

"Desde el primer momento en que lo vi me gustó, lo encontraba... fascinante. No era como el resto, era distinto y especial. Pero supongo que pensarás que soy una niña estúpida, que él no sentirá jamás lo mismo, que los cuentos de hadas no existen y blablabla... créeme, ya lo sé y no veas como duele. " Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Por qué iba a pensarlo? no hay nada de malo en tener sentimientos. No tendrías por qué avergonzarte."

"Ya lo sé, pero es duro saber que él te ve como una niñata caprichosa, una acosadora y... ah, una petarda."

Negué con la cabeza. Era obvio que ella tenía aún menos autoestima que yo.

"No creo que sea así. En el fondo de su negro corazón sé que le importas, por mucho que él se empeñe en negarlo."

"Me gustaría creerte, de verdad."

**Liu POV**

La noche... como siempre tan fría, oscura y solitaria... Hay veces que miro al cielo y me pregunto si Mamá, Papá y Susan me estarán viendo desde arriba y si aceptarán que mi hermano y yo ahora seamos asesinos.

Mi hermano, Jeff ¿Por qué? era mi mejor amigo, mi compañero inseparable, y ahora también era mi supuesto asesino. Me pregunto donde estará ahora y también si tiene algún remordimiento por lo que hizo.

Éramos felices, sin embargo a causa de esos matones y esa mudanza mi hermano perdió la cordura. Yo ya sabía que esa mudanza era un error gordísimo, lo que nunca me habría imaginado era ese inesperado giro de los acontecimientos.

Era curiosa la historia del doppelgänger de _William Wilson_. Esa misma noche me había encontrado con el mío en el cuerpo de una joven probablemente menor que yo. Era pequeña y delgada, pero sus ojos, su expresión y su cabello podrían haber pasado por míos. Qué casualidad que también fuera una asesina.

Había una cosa que desde nuestro encuentro no había parado de venir a mi mente. Si mi hermano se llegase a topar con esa joven ¿tendría piedad sólo por su ligera semejanza conmigo? Puede que sí y puede que no. Jeff siempre fue muy impredecible. De todos modos, esperaba que esa chica fuera lo suficientemente lista como para mantenerse alejada del camino de mi hermano

Una sombra en un callejón hizo que todos mis sentidos se pusiesen alerta ¿una nueva víctima? La sombra se fue acercando hasta que apareció la figura de Jane enfrente mío.

"Veo que ya te has encontrado con la nueva muñequita de Slenderman. Es un amor, se llama Mónica. También es amiga de Jeff."

El nombre de mi hermano hizo que me tensara. Parece ser que M no era tan lista después de todo. Pero si seguía viva, eso era buena señal.

"Ojalá pudiéramos convencerla para unirse a nuestra causa. Jeff confía mucho en ella, nunca sospecharía."

"¿'Nuestra' causa?" Jane me caía bien, pero por mucho que me lo propusiera yo jamás podría matar a mi hermano, yo no era cómo él.

Era curioso que, a pesar de todo lo que me había hecho pasar yo seguía queriendo a mi hermanito pequeño.

**Hola! Aquí he vuelto con otro capítulo más de la historia. Las vacaciones se me están acabando y ahora con la uni no se si voy a tener tiempo para subir :( pero en fin, sacaré tiempo de donde pueda. En este nuevo capítulo quería introducir a Homicidal Liu, el hermano de Jeff. La verdad es que fue una sorpresa cuando me enteré de que el hermano había sobrevivido y como el Creepypasta me pareció bastante bueno quise darle una oportunidad. Respecto al Creepypasta de M mañana intentaré enviárselo a TownGameplay a ver si hay suerte, aunque estoy un poco asustada no sé si va a dar la talla como Creepypasta pero lo voy a intentar de todos modos. Mad Maddie es exclusiva de thatcreepygirl y el resto es perteneciente a Creepypasta, Marble Hornets... sólo son míos mis OCs. Reviews y favoritos se agradecen :) Disfrutad del capítulo :D**


End file.
